Playing With Fire
by squishyrainbows
Summary: Oooh another All Time Low fic \m/
1. Chapter 1

The first day of school is always nerve racking to say the least. It's even worse when it's half way through the second semester in your junior year of high school.

Crescent Heights was daunting and intimidating with its high buildings and fancy gates; a complete 360 from my last school that was basically falling apart. I had seen enough schools and people in the last four years of my life to be able to know what I was in for. By the looks of the perfectly trimmed grass and crisp uniforms, I knew I was being thrown into a cage with snobs and douche bags. It wasn't anything I hadn't seen before, but the scenario of perfect blonde cheerleaders hanging off not-so-secretly steroid injected football players got really old really quickly.

I was an army brat, as I've been pinned since I was 13, although, I really wasn't. My mother just couldn't sit still and was always trying to find "just the right place" and since I was five months shy of 18, I had to accompany her on her never ending endeavour. It was safe to say that I haven't had real friends since middle school and a boyfriend was completely out of the question. I had become used to being completely dependent on myself and only myself. I didn't need anyone else and plus, who wants to socialize with people who make brick walls seem fascinating?

I sit with my arms and legs crossed in a chair that looked like it would be comfortable to sit in but was rock hard waiting for the secretary to finish my paperwork. I smoothed out my black and dark blue plaid skirt that matched my tie that was tucked into a black blazer over my white dress shirt. I had to admit, out of the four schools I've gone to with uniforms, these were the nicest.

"Brooke MacQueen?" She called out.

I stood up, relived to no longer be sitting in a chair made of cement. I leaned against the counter and peered over at the stack of papers with my name on them.

"You're Brooke, right?" She asked.

I held back a sarcastic remark and nodded, "Yup."

"Welcome to Crescent Heights," She gave me a fake smile while handing me a map, my schedule and some other useless forms.

"Thanks," I said, letting a little sarcasm drip from the sentence before walking away. If everyone here was that artificial it was going to be a really long three and a half months.

I glanced down at my schedule to find I had a spare first. Perfect, I get to sleep in every morning. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. And when I get here I'll go right back to sleep since I have History second.

I didn't really know what to do to myself for the next 75 minutes so I decided to start with personalizing my locker. I was happy to realize it was on the first floor so I wouldn't be running up and down constantly. I was already taking gym against my own will; I didn't need the extra exercise.

I got to locker 1069, grinning to myself. I definitely won't be forgetting which locker is mine any time soon. I spun in the combo and opened the door. I took the books from my bag and put them on the top shelf and put my binders on the bottom shelf. I hung my jacket and bag up on the hooks, then pulled out my gym bag and hung it up too. I smiled at how organized it looked. That definitely wasn't going to last long.

I grabbed the History textbook I was given when I came to register and an empty binder and notebook. Might as well be prepared for once in my life. I closed my locker and decided to go to the cafeteria since they had food.

I was relieved to find that it was basically empty other than one other person sitting in the far corner. I chose to sit on the opposite side of the room. It's not that I was antisocial or anything, just not very open to getting to know a bunch of stuck up snobs. Call me prejudice or whatever, but what were the odds of finding decent people here?

I spent the next hour and twenty minutes doodling in the back of my notebook and mentally preparing myself for my first class. Just before the bell I closed the notebook and headed to the door with my head held high.

I knew I was nothing special to look at at first glance with my dark, wavy hair that fell 3/4 down my back and dark green eyes but I had to admit that I had a nice body with curves in all the right places. I think it was my personality that made people take that second glance. I had that bold, loud personality, with a teeny tiny attitude problem that I was often reminded of. I could be really nice to people and really mean, it just depended on how they were towards me.

But none of that really mattered since I wasn't planning on making friends here.

The bell rang just as I stepped out of the cafeteria and the hallway flooded with teenagers. I quickly tried to blend into the crowd and follow the flow to my class. It was working until a blur of black, white and blonde collided with me.

"Fuck I'm sorry," A deep voice yelled as we both tumbled to the ground, books flying.

I bounced back quickly and started to gather my books, "Its fine."

I looked up from my scramble to see who the klutz was. My eyes met huge brown ones, the color of melted chocolate. Blonde hair, that was obviously not natural and slowly washing out but still suited him perfectly fell messily into his eyes and face. He was so damn good looking.

"Sorry about that," He apologized again, smiling.

Most of the time, I would be telling whoever plowed me over off, but his sincerity and smile just made me grin and nod, "It's fine. I wasn't paying much attention either."

"I'm Alex by the way."

"Brooke."

"Are you new, I don't think I've seen you around here before?"

"Yeah, I'm new."

"Do you want me to show you to your class?" He offered and I almost said yes but stopped myself.

No, Brooke, you're not here to make friends.

I smiled as politely as I could, "Nah, I think I'm good."

"Alright, well, see ya around," He said and walked away. I ignored the feeling of slight disappointment bubbling up and pushed my way into my History class.

The exchange with Alex had made me a few minutes late so everyone turned as I entered the room. I kept my composure as their eyes followed me across the room to the teacher's desk.

"Hi, I'm Brooke MacQueen and I'm new," I said.

"Fantastic," She smiled. "I'm Mrs. Harvey. You can sit next to Tara and turn to chapter 8."

I nodded again, feeling like a bobble head from all the nodding I was doing and walked over to the desk next to a girl with blonde hair with her hand in the air. I sat down and opened my text book to the page we were on and checked out instantly. I had already learned most of this anyway at my last school that was excelled learning.

In the last ten minutes of class I mindlessly copied down the notes finishing just as the bell rang. Lunch was always the worst part of the day. From what I had observed in the few short hours I had been here, I could almost guarantee there was some sort of unspoken seating arrangement in the cafeteria. I decided I was going to skip the whole awkward wondering around looking for a spot and take my lunch outside.

It was still kinda cold outside, but it was only the end of February. I found a couple of picnic tables and plopped down in one. I ate in silence until I heard someone behind me.

"Can I help you?" I asked without turning around.

"How'd you know I was here?" The person said, sounding surprised.

"Well one, I can see your shadow, and two, you're not very quiet." I answered. The shadow and voice gave away that the person was male, but not Alex. Instead, a lanky guy with black hair with sections dyed blonde, giving it that skunk look sat down in front of me.

"Why are you out here all alone?" He asked.

"I'd rather be out here than in there with all them," I said, looking into the cafeteria through the window.

He shrugged, "Some people aren't that bad."

"Are you one of those people?"

"I uh...I guess." My question seemed to catch him off guard, "Just thought you'd like some company. I'm Jack."

"Brooke," I returned.

"Have you met anyone other than me?"

I was surprised at his persistence to get to know and talk to me. Most people would've just left me or I would've ignored him, but I was a sucker for big brown eyes, and his seemed to be extra big and extra brown. It had taken a lot of will to say no to Alex earlier so I let myself have this one. He wasn't that bad looking either.

"Uh, just some kid named Alex who ran me over first second period," I answered.

"Was he blonde with obnoxious eyebrows?"

"Yeah," I raised my eyebrow. "You know him?"

"He's my best friend," Jack grinned.

"That's pretty rad," I said.

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang.

"Wow lunch is really short," I commented.

"I know. It blows." Jack agreed as we walked back inside. "What do you have next?"

"Algebra," I sighed. "Then gym."

"Ah, you're in luck. I have algebra next too."

-x-

Since no one seemed to like my other story, I thought I'd start another band fic. Let me know what you think? C:


	2. Chapter 2

I had mixed feelings about having a class with Jack. It felt strange walking into the room and sitting next to him, like I had a friend or something. I ignored my mind telling me this was going to end badly because of my past history with relationships. I could never actually keep any sort of relationship up with anyone whether it be romantic or a friendship, they always crumbled in the end.

I tried to pin the blame on my mother's constant moving, but deep down I knew it wasn't true because it was happening before she decided she wanted to live in a different state every four to six months. But still, I blamed her because I will never willingly take the blame for something, even if it's blatantly my fault.

"Just my luck to get two awful classes back to back," I mumbled, already starting to count down the second until algebra was over.

"This class is completely useless," Jack agreed. "What're you planning on doing after high school?"

"Becoming a stripper so I don't have to take any more algebra classes," I stated.

"That's actually a really good idea."

I leaned back in my seat and attempted to check him out. "I don't know man; I don't think you have the legs for it. And do you have enough muscle to lift yourself on the pole?"

"Please, I have fantastic legs," He argued, pulling up his pant leg, revealing and incredibly hairy and pale leg.

"Jesus Christ are you related to Chewbacca?" I asked as he pulled his pant leg back down.

"Only half on my mother's side," He answered before we both broke out into laughter. I was glad I had least found someone who understood my sense of humour.

"Jacky! I didn't think you—" A high pitched voice squealed but stopped abruptly when she saw me next to him. "Who's she?"

"Oh, uh, Katie, this is Brooke," Jack introduced me to this chick who looked better suited to be a stripper than Jack and I did with her short skirt and dress shirt that was almost bursting. You'd think that at a school with uniforms, you could escape the slutty look, but apparently not.

"Hi," She smiled with the same fakeness I had received from the secretary earlier. "I'm Katie."

"Fantastic," I mumbled.

"Are you coming over this weekend?" She turned her to attention back to Jack who looked like he wanted to bolt.

"I'm not sure, I'll talk to Alex, okay?"

"Alright," She giggled before taking her seat on the other side of the room.

"What was that?" I asked.

"My ex-girlfriend," Jack answered, looking as though it pained him to actually admit it. But then again, I'd be pretty embarrassed if I dated someone like that.

"Are you sure she's aware of the prefix in front of girlfriend?"

"Nope, she thinks we're on a break," He said, putting air quotes around break. "And won't stop asking when it's over."

"On a scale of one to a toddler, how smart is she?" I asked.

"A four," He answered, holding back a laugh, "Why?"

"Next time she asks, tell her it's indefinitely. She'll think that because definitely is in the word, it'll happen and then I'll pelt her with a dictionary." I suggested.

"You don't know how much I'd enjoy seeing that, along with half the school," He laughed.

"Ah, she's self-proclaimed then?"

"Yup, you'd almost be a hero. People would worship you."

"I don't know I don't like the sound of some nerdy lower class man making a shrine to me in their locker if I did." We both laughed again before the teacher walked in and began his lecture without even questioning why there was some unfamiliar girl sitting in his room. I was alright with his ignorance for now. I didn't want to deal with a snobby teacher today, and the more he talked, the more I got the idea that he wasn't very friendly.

I also couldn't help but to notice the way he watched the girls as they walked out of the classroom as I packed my books.

"Hey, Jack, do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure, what?"

"Walk behind me." I commanded and he listened. He was bigger than me even though he had a stalky frame, and he covered me perfectly so the teacher couldn't watch my ass shake as I walked out. We exited the classroom and I fell into step beside Jack.

"Thanks for that," I nodded.

"What was that all about anyway?"

"The teachers a pervert and I didn't feel like having his beady eyes on my ass." I told him.

"You're really observant," Jack commented as the gym came into view.

"It's what happens when you don't have friends. People watching is my speciality, in the most none creepy way for course." I smiled and he gave me a confused look. "It's a long story. I'll tell you it sometime."

As I was about to walk away, he caught me off guard by wrapping one arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his chest. It was a lame one armed hug, but it was odd to me because I rarely ever got hugs from anyone.

"See ya later," He smiled after letting me go and disappeared into the crowd of students.

I composed myself as I walked into the gym and followed the trail of girls into the changing room. Thankfully, there was no one I recognized as I went into one of the stalls and changed into my baggy shirt with our school's mascot on it and basketball shorts. So maybe I ordered the guys' gym clothes instead of the girls' but who really wants to do gym in a pair of itty bitty spandex shorts and a hard to breathe in shirt? Not me.

I emerged from the change room and begun the task of pulling my hair into a pony tail when a familiar voice came from behind me.

"Brooke?"

I spun around to see Alex grinning at me, wearing the exact same clothes as me.

"Oh, hey Alex," I smiled as I got the last pieces of my hair into the elastic.

"You're taking gym?"

"Not willingly," I mumbled and watched him check me out.

"You got the guys gym strip?"

"You're super good at pointing out the obvious," I grinned as we sat down in front of a whiteboard.

"It's just strange seeing a girl in a gym class not dressed in barely any clothes. I never understood how that was comfortable or practical."

"Me either," I agreed. "But really, what girl do you know cares about being practical and comfortable in gym class?"

"Well, do you?"

"Not really, but I also hate gym with a burning fiery passion."

"Then why are you taking it?"

"You're full of questions aren't you?" I laughed, "My mom made me. It was either gym or an extra math class and I'd much more rather run mindlessly in circles than try and find the circumference of the circle."

"Good point." He laughed.

Two teachers came out of the office next to us and called out attention. One was male and the other female and both seemed like they actually wanted to be there and teaching, unlike Mr. Algebra teacher whose name I didn't care enough about to remember.

After quickly going through the attendance the female teacher announced it was a free period and we could do anything but leave.

"Maybe gym class won't be so terrible after all." I said under my breath.

"What do you want to do?" Alex asked me.

"Sit," I answered automatically, walking over to the bleachers and climbing up a few steps. Alex followed and sat down next to me. "The best way to spend gym class is doing nothing at all."

"I get the feeling you wouldn't be doing anything even if were supposed to be."

"You know me so well," I said only being half sarcastic.

"So how's your first day going?" He asked. It was strange that he actually asked in a tone that made it seem like he actually genuinely cared about how my day was.

"Surprisingly good," I answered. "I met your friend Jack."

"Oh, awesome! Now we don't have to do that awkward introduction thing."

"Look at that, it all works out," I said.

It was really weird knowing that I was slowly making friends. Usually on my first day not a single person acknowledged my presence, let alone talked to me. It actually felt kind of nice to connect with another person. The nagging voice in my head kept reminding me not to get too close because I wasn't going to stick around long enough for any of this to matter anyway.

I was almost in tears from laughing at something Alex had said. I was finally able to breathe when I noticed out of the corner of my eye someone a familiar frame standing in the door way glaring at me and the number one reason I didn't make friends very often.

Because with friends, came enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

"How was your first day?" My mother asked as I walked through the front door.

"Same shit, different school," I answered, diving into a box of Oreos on the counter.

"Make any friends?"

"Not really." I didn't consider Alex or Jack my friends. They were more along the lines of people who talked to me today and will probably ignore my existence tomorrow.

"Have you actually ever considered trying to make friends?" She asked, taking one of my Oreos.

"What's the point?" I shrugged, "We never stay in one spot long enough for it to mean anything anyway."

Her face fell, like she actually felt somewhat remorseful for basically ruining my teenage experience of having real friends.

"I was thinking of maybe sticking around here for a while," She said quietly.

"You said that when we were in Arizona and we ended up leaving two months later," I reminded her. I didn't particularly like making her feel like shit for her choices, but I just can't help myself sometimes.

"Well I mean it this time. You turn 18 in five months anyway, so why not make a couple friends to celebrate it with?"

"Doubtful," I answered and went up to my room.

It's not that I didn't trust her, which I didn't either way; it was just the thought of staying in one place for longer than six months sounded way too comfortable to actually cling onto. I suspected we'd be packed and gone to the next city the day after graduation.

I dropped my bag onto the ground next to my bag and rolled into my bed. Ignoring the fact that I had homework, I flipped open my laptop and opened up Facebook. I aimlessly scrolled through the pages and pages of pointless status updates about how everyone was out having a great time with friends. Half these people I didn't even know and had added me after making eye contact with me for half a second in a hallway once. How they managed to find me as beyond me.

I was about to exit the site when a little red notification popped up. I clicked on it to find that Alex had somehow tracked me down and wanted to be friends. I clicked accept and decided to be a stalker and creep his page.

The first thing I took note of was that he was single. I pretended like it was just another fact and ignored the satisfactory feeling I got. I went through his picture were just basically him, Jack and two other guys doing a lot of weird and questionable things.

I closed the window before my curiosity turned into full-fledged stalkerism and got out of bed. Like so many other things, I couldn't count on my mother to make dinner. I went downstairs to find she was completely gone but stuck to the fridge was a sticky note.

_Brooke, _

_I decided to pick up a few night shifts at the 7-11 down the street. There's money on the table for pizza. Love you._

_Mom_

I snorted. Why would she get a job? It's not like we didn't more than enough money. When my grandma died three years ago, mom, being an old child, got all of her money. And let me tell you, she was a very, very wealth old woman. I mean, the amount on the check was enough to make your jaw drop twice. It was what had started mom's need to jump from state to state. Before we got the money, it was only city to city in one state.

I knew that she couldn't have blown through that much money so her getting a job really useless. Maybe she was serious about sticking around. I snorted again at that thought and swiped the two 20 dollar bills off the table and started to boil water for mac and cheese. I'd save the money for lunch or something instead.

I silently finished cooking the mac and cheese and then pulled myself onto the granite counter top and ate it straight from the pot. The house was dead silent. It was pretty depressing actually. I kind of wished I had at least a younger brother or sister to fill the silence with their constant questions and babbling.

I finished eat, placing the pot and fork in the dishwasher and headed back up to my room. I grabbed a random book off the shelf and curled into bed.

-x-

The first thing I noticed when I woke up that it was way too bright outside – which meant I was late. I sprung from my bed and into the shower. I rushed through the process of getting ready in record time. I spent a good ten minutes searching for my other knee sock before giving up. If they had a problem I'd gladly be sent home. I decided that since knee socks were out of question, heels wouldn't be. I grabbed a pair of plain black stilettos and slipped them on before picking my back up and running out of the door.

I gave up on running half way down the driveway and walked at a decent pace that got me to school in less than twenty minutes. I skipped my locker, knowing my history book was in my bag and headed straight to class.

"Late on the second day, Miss MacQueen," My teacher commented as I took my seat next to the same blonde girl as last time. She made a tsk noise while looking disappointed before going back to her lecture.

I rolled my eyes and opened my textbook, making it look like I was listening.

"So what brings you to Baltimore?" The girl next to me asked after the lecture.

"My psychotic mother," I half joked, but regretted it when the girls' eyes popped. "I was joking."

"Oh, okay." She giggled, "Where are you from?"

"New York," I told her, going with the last place I was dragged from. "But not the good part of the city."

"Oh well then, how do you like here?"

I shrugged, "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"You don't sound too excited to be here." She commented. She was good at pointing out the obvious.

"It's nothing personal really, I've just gone to so many schools in the past four years it's hard to be excited to be the new kid for the twentieth time."

"Ah, army kid?"

"Something like that, but closer to my mother can't sit still."

"But at least you get to see so many different places. It's got to be better than just sitting in one place your entire life being bored." She said.

I could hear the longing in her voice. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought she was going to be. Conversation was a lot easier with her than I expected.

"Have you made any friends yet?"

"Not really, no."

"Oh, well, in that case do you want to eat lunch with me and my friend?"

I considered saying no when I reminded myself of the emptiness of my house and how maybe one or two friends wouldn't be so terrible.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled.

She grinned back at me, "I'm Tara by the way."

"Brooke," I returned. The ball rang and I followed her out of the classroom and to her locker which was only a few away from mine. I hung my bag up and pulled out a twenty from my wallet before turning back to Tara who was waiting behind me. We pushed our way into the cafeteria and got into line.

Nothing appealed to me so I bought a chocolate muffin and orange juice. Once we were done paying, I continued to follow Tara through the sea of students and tables until we got to one near the back.

"Hey, Carmen, this is Brooke," Tara introduced a girl with fiery red hair with slightly darker roots that needed to be touched up and dark brown eyes. She studied me briefly, before smiling approvingly.

"Hey, nice to meet you," She stuck out a hand, revealing a series of diamonds tattooed on her wrist.

"You too, I love your tattoo," I said, sitting down next to Tara.

"Thanks, I just got it done a couple weeks ago. It itches like a bitch with crabs."

I laughed and took a bite of my muffin.

"So what possessed you to move to Baltimore?"

"My mother," I answered, getting tired of the question.

"From where?"

"New York."

"You left the best city in the world to come here?" Carmen asked surprised.

"Trust me; the part of New York that I'm from does nothing to support that statement." I chuckled.

We continued to talk about New York and other places I had been while I scanned the cafeteria periodically out of habit. My eyes landed on a familiar mess of black and blonde hair. Jack waved enthusiastically which was shortly followed by Alex turning around and giving me a heart stopping grin. I smiled back at them before turning my attention back to the conversation.

-x-

"Seems like you made some friends," Jack commented as I took my seat next to him.

I shrugged, "Just people I talk to."

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

I couldn't hold back my laughter, "Do you really think someone like me could get a boyfriend?"

"Yes," He said seriously, looking at me with those big brown eyes.

"Well, you're wrong." I said. "Jumping all over the country doesn't make the best foundation for any type of relationships."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but nothing that got too serious, of course."

"Are you a virgin?"

I probably should've called him out on digging a little too deep, but I was a really open person, "Nope."

That one stunned him for a second, which gave me time to turn the tables. "What about you, huh? I know you've had a girlfriend before, but is Katie really your type or was it just because her boobs are bigger than her head?"

He chuckled, "Just a fling. Serious relationships aren't my thing."

"Hey, you made a rhyme!" I pointed out giggling.

He grinned at my immaturity and continued, "I don't really have a type though, other than girl."

"Ah," I nodded, "I never really got why people categorized people into types anyway. It limits your choices."

"Exactly," He agreed.

We turned our attention to the lecture while I avoided eye contact with Mr. Perv whose name I was never going to learn. When the lesson was over and the bell rang, Jack followed me out of the room just like yesterday to hide me from Mr. Perv.

Jack walked me to the gym again, hugged me and disappeared. Seconds later Alex was by my side. It was strange that I hadn't been alone or ignored since I walked into the school this morning.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Alex said, walking into the gym with me.

"I don't even have something witty to answer that with because it was so lame," I teased.

"Dammit, I had been working on it all day."

"Try again tomorrow," I laughed before we separated into the change rooms. I changed and came out faster than any of the girls who spent all their time obsessing over their hair and makeup. I sat down and tied up my running shoes while everyone slowly trickled out of the changing rooms.

"Alright, partner up, today we're doing volleyball serves and bumps," One of the coaches said.

I sighed internally. I hated all partner activities, mainly because I never had a partner or was paired up with someone who no one wanted to be with. I picked myself up off the ground as Alex came bouncing up to me.

"Hey guess what? We're going to be partners," He announced, linking our arms together and dragging me over to the cage with the balls.

"Wouldn't you much rather be partners with some bimbo?" I said, looking over at the group of girls glaring at me. "I mean, your fan club would agree, and are also plotting my death."

Alex laughed as he grabbed a ball, "No, because I don't think any of them know how to play volleyball without whining about broken nails."

I followed him across the gym, taking note of the girls that were still glaring at me and viciously whispering like their mouths were on fire.

-x-

I know it's kinda boring so far, but just bear with me while I get through details and then into the drama okay? (:


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the week, my life fell into a routine. Wake up, get to school – sometimes on time, sometimes severely late – talk to and eat lunch with Tara and Carmen, joke around with Jack in Algebra then finish off the day with some random sport with Alex and his stalkers glaring at me.

Compared to some of the other first week experiences I've had, this was the best. I didn't actually mind it all that much either. Yeah it was weird at first but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I still kept my distance though and tried not to get emotionally attached to these people. I was actually doing a good job for a while, but things started to change.

I walked into the gym, thankful for it being the last period of the day so I could go home and eat.

"Are you from Tennessee?" Alex asked, throwing an arm over my shoulder as I came out of the changing room, "Because you're the only ten I see."

I chuckled, "I'll give you points on that one because that's actually where I was born."

"Seriously?" He asked, "I thought you were from New York."

"New York was the last place I was dragged from," I said. He gave me a confused look and I gave him a quick rundown of my mom and her need to move around all the time.

"Oh, shit, that's gotta be tough jumping from school to school," He said in a caring tone.

I shrugged, "You get used to it eventually." I didn't want to pursue the conversation further so I led him over to a cage of basketballs and pulled one out testing how bouncy it was, "Ready to get your ass kicked by a girl?"

"Oh really? You think you can beat me, Alex Gaskarth, king of basketball?" He grinned, letting his competitive side show.

"Of course I can, because you're not really the king of basketball." I smirked before running past him, dribbling the ball. Other than snowboarding, basketball was the only other sport I could play decently.

Alex chased me to the other end of the gym where no one was. I had a good head start and paused to shoot a three pointer when he came racing up beside me and caught the ball in mid-air.

"That was impressive," I said before going for the ball.

We spent the next half an hour taunting, laughing and scoring. It was a lot of fun and made me work up a sweat. When the buzzer rang to signal the end of class to go change, we slowly walked back to the basketball cage.

"Wow, you're actually really good," Alex said between short breaths.

"I know," I grinned.

I dropped the ball with the others and went to change. Showering had made the top of the list of things I needed to when I got home. I compensated with Axe deodorant and some girly body spray and left before any of the other girls could start obsessing.

"So, how're you getting home?" Alex asked as we left the gym.

"I walk," I answered, heading towards my locker, not expecting him to follow.

"Oh, well, do you want a ride?" He offered while I dropped text books in my locker.

Every part of me told me to say no but instead I turned around, slamming my locker shut, "That would be great."

I followed him to his locker upstairs and leaned against the wall while he grabbed books.

"Hey man, what're you doing tonight?" Jack asked, coming up on the other side of Alex, "Hey Brooke."

I smiled back at him, "Hey."

"Uh, nothing after driving Brooke home," Alex answered. Jack tried to hide the disappointment that clouded his face, but I could see right through him. It was almost as if he was jealous. "Why do you wanna do something?"

Jack blinked a couple times, walls replaced the disappointment, "Yeah, I heard there was a party tonight."

"Nice. I'll drop Brooke off then drive to your place?"

"Unless Brooke wants to come?" Jack asked hopefully. Both of them stopped and looked at me.

"Uh, yeah sorry but the partying scene definitely isn't my scene," I decline with a small smile.

The disappointment on both of their faces was clear and Alex was quick to recover, "It's okay. We'll drag you to a party eventually."

"I highly doubt that, but good luck trying."

Alex closed his locker and looked at Jack, "See ya in about half an hour."

"Bye Jack," I smiled before following Alex back the way we came. We exited the school through a door that led to the parking lot and to a shiny silver car.

"Nice ride," I said, climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Thanks." He started the car and pulled out while I gave him directions. "So, tell me something about yourself."

"I'm so terrible at this. Uh, I have my tongue pierced?" I said, hoping that he hadn't noticed.

"Seriously?" He grinned, "That's hot. Let's see it."

I stuck my tongue out revealing the silver stud that went through my tongue.

"Got anywhere else pierced?" He winked.

I giggled, "No, other than my ears. Do you?"

"Nope," He shook his head.

"Too bad, I probably would've been all over you if you had your tongue pierced." I said.

"Oh," His eyebrows shot up, "Well y'know I was thinking about getting it done."

"Of course you were," I laughed and shook my head. We spent the rest of the ride basically playing 20 questions until he pulled up in front of my house.

"Without coming on too strong do you think I could get your number, just to keep in touch?" He asked, looking all shy and adorable. I couldn't say no if I wanted to. I took his phone and programmed my number into it and handed it back.

"Thanks for the ride, see ya Monday," I said before getting out and walking up the driveway. I pulled the single key out of the pocket in my blazer and unlocked the door, slamming it behind me. I just really like slamming things closed.

Mom was nowhere to be found again, but it wasn't like her to randomly disappear. Another note with nothing but working scribbled down and $40 sat on the counter. Looks like tonight was going to be one of those really boring ones.

I went to go upstairs when I realized I had left my bag in Alex's car. I couldn't even text him until he texted me so I was fucked for doing homework, not that I was going to do it anyway. I didn't know what to do so I grabbed the bucket of ice cream from the freezer and flopped across the leather couch, flipping on the TV. This was going to be a long night.

I don't know when I fell asleep but the sound of my phone vibrating on the table in front of me.

"Hello?" I answered without checking. There was no answer, "Hellllllooo?"

I rolled my eyes, pulling the phone away from my fact to check who was calling when I realized it was a text message.

To: Brooke  
>From: Unknown<br>Hey Brooke, its Alex. You left your bag in my car

To: Alex  
>From: Brooke<br>I know lol. I'll get it on Monday.

I wanted to say more but I didn't know what to do. It was almost 10 at night which meant they were probably at the party so I didn't want to interrupt their fun.

I jumped when I heard the front door open and rushed to hide the empty ice cream container as mom came in.

"Hey wha—" I started until I realized she wasn't alone.

"Hey Brooke, this is Mark," She introduced me to the guy standing behind her. He was really tall, around 6'3 and had short dark brown hair. I studied him, not liking the cocky attitude he was giving off. "Mark, this is my daughter Brooke."

I smiled politely as I could, "Nice to meet you."

He smiled back at me but I could tell it was really fake. I grabbed my phone and went up to my room, wondering how long this fling would last. Mom never had the best taste in men. I was used to seeing her bring strange guys home or her not coming home for a couple nights. It wasn't anything I hadn't seen before. It was just another one of those things that got old really fast.

I changed from the uniform I still had on into pajamas then climbed into bed and resumed reading my book that I still hadn't finished.

-x-

My weekend was boring, which wasn't unusual. What was unusual was that Mark was still here and hadn't left all weekend. Most of the time, moms flings up and left early the next morning, which was what made it okay. I didn't like the ones that hung around for more than a day at a time.

Monday morning I woke up on time surprisingly, and trudged down the stairs to get coffee.

"Hey kid," Mark nodded to me.

I grunted reaching for the pot of coffee and pouring it into the cup I had grabbed. I stood there silently watching him as he sat down at the kitchen table and read the morning paper. My annoyance grew at the fact that he was acting like this was his house.

Before my mouth could get the best of me, I grabbed my cup and disappeared upstairs to get ready. I was pleased I was able to take my time with my morning routine.

I felt empty not having my bag with me, hoping that Alex would bring it or I was in for a long day of being bitched at. I swung my gym bag over my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you already be at school?" Mark asked while I put my coffee cup in the dishwasher.

"No, I have a spare in the morning," I answered shortly.

He started to talk but I ignored him and left the kitchen. I thought I was home free until he appeared in the door way as I slipped on my heels.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" He asked.

"To school, obviously," I said, giving him a stupid look. There was nothing wrong with what I was wearing. It was more modest than what half the girls there wore.

"Not likely, go put something else on." He commanded.

I laughed. Who the hell does this guy think he is? "Newsflash buddy, this is my uniform and I don't take orders from you."

I gave him a dirty look before stepping outside and slamming the door. What a prick. I rolled my eyes and started down the driveway when I noticed a familiar car parked on the curb. I walked up and peered into the car.

"Alex, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to give you a ride to school," He grinned. I pretended like my stomach hadn't burst into butterflies as I got in.

"Don't you have class though?"

"I'm just taking a really long bathroom break."

I laughed as he pulled away and headed towards school.

"So how was your weekend?"

"It was boring but …weird," I answered.

"How so?"

"My mom's one night stand stayed the weekend." I didn't know why I was telling this to Alex, it just felt right. "And then this morning he tried bossing me around like he was my father."

"That's not right," Alex said.

"I know right?" I sighed, "I hope she kicks him to the curb soon."

We pulled into the school parking lot and Alex parked. I got out, making sure to grab my bag before following him to the side door. He walked with me to my locker and waited while I grabbed what I needed.

"You don't have to walk me to class, y'know. You've been gone from class for so long." I said.

"I know, but I want to." He smiled and I felt my knees get weak.

We reached my classroom and I turned to face him. "Thank you."

He nodded and pulled me into a hug that last a lot longer than a friendly hug should be. As he pulled back he kissed my cheek and smiled, "See ya in gym."

The gesture was simple and sweet and it left my mind spinning and my heart racing. Was I developing feelings for Alex?


	5. Chapter 5

I spent all of History fidgeting and not paying attention. I always hated having a crush on someone. Me possibly, maybe having a teeny tiny crush on him wasn't the problem. It was the fact that I knew he'd probably never like me which is what made crushes so useless.

"Something on your mind?" Carmen asked at lunch. I had been picking at my food and being quiet while she and Tara talked.

"Yeah man, you've been so quiet. What's up?" Tara added.

I weighed the pros and cons of telling them about how I felt, but decided to tell them about my mom instead.

"Wow, he sounds like a jackass," Carmen said. I liked how blunt she always was.

"Your mom will come to her senses soon," Tara reassured me. I nodded absent mindedly and let them go back to their conversation while I searched the cafeteria for a mess of blonde hair. I was mildly disappointed when I couldn't find him.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and I pushed my way out of the cafeteria and to my locker.

"Ready for another day with Mr. Perv?"

I smiled at the fact that Jack had started calling him that too. I closed my locker and turned to face him.

"I'm worried about what he's going to do when he realizes I didn't do any of the homework he assigned," I chuckled as we started to walk to class together.

"Why not?"

"I left my bag in Alex's car," I said, and saw his smile fade slightly, "I had every intention of doing it too."

That made him laughed, "I'm sure you did." We walked into the classroom and took our seats. Surprisingly, Mr. Perv was there on time and ready to go right away. Just my luck, he was doing a homework check.

"Miss MacQueen, do you have homework for me?" He asked, looking like he already knew the answer.

"Nope," I stated.

"And why not?"

"Some of us have better things to do with our time than find the value of x," I smirked.

"Yeah, well, hopefully you don't have better things to do after school because you'll be finding the value of x for an hour with me."

I held back a gag and just nodded in annoyance.

"What about you?" He asked Jack who shook his head. "Looks like you'll be joining Miss MacQueen then."

He moved on to the people behind us and I sighed loudly. "At least I won't be alone but now I have to walk home."

"I can drive you after."

"You can drive?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Oh well then, that'd be great." I smiled. I turned my attention to Mr. Perv as he started his lecture and tried to concentrate so I'd have a slight understanding of what I was supposed to do in detention since I was completely lost in this subject.

I was so happy when the bell rang. I don't think I had ever been so happy for gym class in my life. After giving Jack his daily goodbye hug I entered the gym where Alex was waiting.

"Are those space pants? 'Cause your ass is out of this world."

"That'd work if I was wearing pants," I laughed. "Have any of the pickup lines you've used on me ever worked on anyone else?"

"Not really, but one day they will." He stated, "So you ready to have your ass kicked in a game of soccer?"

-x-

Jack's POV

As the minutes dragged by in Biology, I sat there and thought about Brooke. She seemed to be taking up a lot of my thoughts lately but I couldn't help myself. She was just really addicting.

She was by far one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen in my life with her long dark hair that fell down her back like a waterfall and the way her green eyes lit up when she laughed. And her body was every guy's fantasy. She wasn't too skinny or too fat; it was like the perfect balance with curves where they should be. Her legs seemed to go on for days even though she was shorter than me, and they looked even better in those heels she was wearing. Not to mention her pierced tongue drove me nuts.

Her personality was amazing too. She was hilarious, witty and sarcastic. She didn't seem to care what other people thought about her and did her own thing whether people approved or not. She was really independent which was apparently really attractive to me.

She was the full package and more and I wanted nothing more than to make her mine and treat her like a princess. But I couldn't do that because on Saturday night, Alex had told me he was into her and basically called dibs. I was more than a little annoyed with the fact that any girl we both wanted a shot with, he was first to make a move. He always gets the girl no matter what and it was starting to irritate me.

I knew it would be a bad idea to make a move on Brooke behind Alex's back, so maybe spending extra time with Brooke would win her over before Alex could which is why I lied about having my Algebra homework not done. I had actually finished it in class the day it was assigned since it was my only strong subject, but Brooke didn't have to know that.

I anxiously waited for the class to end and almost sprang from my chair when it did. I went to my locker and dropped all my stuff in it and grabbed my Algebra book. I then headed to the gym to meet up with Brooke.

I saw her and immediately smiled, but it disappeared when I saw Alex walking with her. I wasn't usually the jealous type but with Alex I was.

"Are you sure you can't just blow it off?" I heard Alex ask her and anger mixed in with my jealousy.

"Nah, I don't feel like putting up with Mr. Perv bitching me out tomorrow. It's okay though, I'm not going to be alone Jack will be there too." She answered as they got to me.

Alex was good at hiding his feelings but I could see the disappointment that she said no to ditching with him which made me somewhat happy.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," She smiled as Alex threw his arms around her in a hug that lasted for too long to be just a friendly hug.

He nodded before turning around and walking away, finally leaving me alone with Brooke.

"Maybe Mr. Perv will have forgotten," She said hopefully.

"I don't know, I don't think he'd miss spending an extra hour staring down your shirt and at your legs," I laughed while she shuddered.

We entered the empty classroom together and Mr. Perv looked up at us.

"Good, you're here. No phones, no talking, no sleeping. Your work is on the board," He instructed before leaving the room.

"Does he really think we aren't going to talk?" Brooke chuckled.

"We should lock him out of the room."

"I totally would but I don't want to spend the rest of the week here."

I watched her flip open her textbook and read the first problem and made a face. She sat there for a good ten minutes trying to solve the equation while I tried not to laugh.

"Do I amuse you?" She asked, tossing her pencil down.

"Slightly," I grinned. "It's funny to watch you struggle."

"Well if you're so damn smart you solve it then."

I took her challenge and moved closer, picking up the pencil and writing down the answer I got while watching her try to do it. She gave me a playful glare while I smirked at her.

"You actually know how to do all this?"

"Yeah, it's one of the few things I'm good at," I nodded.

She grinned at me, "How many pretties do I have to put in front of please to convince you to tutor me?"

"Did you just quote Hannah Montana?" I laughed.

"I don't know what's sadder, the fact that I did, or the fact that you recognized where it's from. But seriously, pretty please?" She gave me puppy dog eyes and I caved instantly, not that I had much resistance to the idea anyway.

"Okay fine." I said.

"Yes! Thank you!" She pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek, giving me butterflies.

"I thought I said no talking." Mr. Perv said coming back in the room. Brooke let go of me and pretended to start working on the problems assigned.

I was extremely pleased that she asked me to help her. People were wrong when they said math is useless – it's helpful to get closer to the girl you like. I knew the fact that I was going to be spending at least three days every week after school with Brooke was going to piss Alex off and that also pleased me.

I finally cracked open my book, my cheek still tingling from her kiss. I now had the advantage.

-x-

Wow, that was kinda boring. I swear this gets better lol


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke's POV

When I walked into History the next morning, I was in a foul mood and ready to lash out at anyone who pisses me off. I had already snapped at Alex in the car when he picked me up.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked as I slouched down and crossed my arms, glaring up at the board with at least three pages of notes.

"Fan-fuckin-tastic," I mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

I didn't want to start talking about it and end up yelling and screaming out of pure frustration. I sat there for the whole class, silently fuming about the morning's events.

It had started when I had woken up to find that Mark still hadn't fucking left. I gave him a cold look as I grabbed a yogurt from the fridge.

"Didn't I tell you that outfit was inappropriate?" He commented

"And did I tell you I wasn't going to take orders from you?" I shot back without looking at him.

"Ah, you really do have an attitude problem, don't you?"

"Yup," I popped the p and grabbed a spoon.

"Yes, well, you might want to get rid of it before I do it for you." He warned.

I spun around, "Are you threatening me?"

"Consider it a warning." He smiled. I turned to leave the kitchen when he grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. "Now go change."

"What part of 'this is my school uniform and if I don't fucking wear it I'll be kicked out' don't you fucking understand?" I said, trying to pull out of his grasp which only made me squeeze harder.

I heard a horn honk, signalling that Alex was here and Mark looked down at me, "Now, we best not be telling your mother about this little exchange, okay?" I just stood there glaring at him until he let go and I stormed out of the kitchen. I pulled on a pair of leather heels and grabbed my bag.

"Oh, and Brooke?" Mark called, appearing in the doorway, "Tell your little guy friend he's not allowed to pick you up any more."

I didn't even bother to acknowledge him as I opened the door and slammed it hard behind me and got into Alex's car.

"What took so long?" He smiled, "Couldn't decide what to wear?"

Instead of making me giggled like it usually would've, the comment just annoyed me and I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, finally noticing how angry I was.

"Nothing," I stated.

"Are you sure? Cause if you want to—"

"I'm fine, just drop it okay?" I snapped.

I saw his eyes widen at my sudden bitchiness and we sat in silence for the rest of the drive. He didn't walk me to my locker or to class either.

I felt really bad for being a bitch when Alex was completely innocent, but my anger towards Mark outweighed everything. This is what I meant when I screw things up. The bell rang and I followed Tara to our lockers.

I considered sitting by myself to cool off, but I didn't want to be asked why so I pushed my way into the cafeteria with Tara behind me. Carmen was already at our table when we got there.

"You look really fucking angry," Carmen pointed out, "What happened?"

I sighed before telling them about the kitchen incident.

"Are you going to tell your mom?" Tara asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. He's probably already told her an alternate version of what happened when she woke up."

"And she doesn't hear any of this going on?" Carmen asked.

"She could sleep through the end of the world," I said.

Carmen put her arm around me, "Well, no matter what happens, we're here for you okay? So don't be scared to call one of us if something happens."

Surprisingly, it made me feel a lot better to know they weren't just going to up and leave me to deal with this alone. I felt my bad mood slowly melt away and by the end of lunch it was gone completely.

I walked into Algebra to find Mr. Perv wasn't here today. I slid into the desk beside Jack who had his head down.

"What's up buttercup?" I asked and he turned his head to look at me.

"Really fucking tired, you?" He mumbled.

"Have a wild party last night?" I joked.

"No, I just couldn't sleep."

"Ah, that blows. But go with the party excuse. It sounds more fun." I chuckled. "So, uh, have you talked to Alex today?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "why?"

"On a scale of one to the hulk, how mad at me is he?" I asked, biting my lip.

"He's not," Jack said, sitting up. "He's kinda worried actually. What happened?"

The one annoying thing about having more than one group of friends is you have to repeat the same things over and over. I gave him a quick run thru of what happened.

"Oh, wow, this guy sounds like bad news," Jack said.

"I know, but there's not much I can do to change mom's mind. Hopefully she sees it and he's gone by the end of the week," I sighed.

"Do you want to do a tutor session tonight?" He asked. I was thankful for the subject change.

"Um, not really, today's just been kinda blah and another hour of Algebra would just put me over the edge."

"I totally understand," He smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back and then turned to attempt to pay attention to the sub. It was painfully obvious that the sub had no idea what he was talking about. I understood more about this than he did. It was a long hour and twenty minutes until the bell finally rang. I was excited to see Alex. I was hoping that Jack was right about him not being mad, but then again, why would Jack lie about it?

"What has 142 teeth and holds back the Incredible Hulk?" Alex asked as I walked into the gym, "My zipper."

I grinned, knowing that as long as he was using his really bad pick-up lines, he wasn't mad.

"The Incredible Hulk, huh? Is that what you nick named your little friend?"

"I'm not the only who's called it that," He winked.

I laughed and made a face, "That was a little bit too much information."

I went into the change room and rushed through changing, beating Alex to the spot where everyone gathers.

I sat down a re-tied my shoes for something to do until Alex plopped down next to me.

"What sport can I kick your ass in today?"

"Excuse you. As I recall, out of the four sports we played last week, I won three of them." I reminded him.

"Alright class," The coaches called our attention, "You have a free class so do whatever you want as long as you stay active."

Alex and I sprung from the floor and over to the bleachers where we say last time we had a free class.

"So what was wrong this morning?" He finally asked as he sat extremely close to me.

I took a deep breath and told the story for the third time today. Sometime during my babble, Alex had intertwined our fingers. I barely noticed him playing with the strings of the bracelets I had put on before leaving the change room.

He put his arm around me when I was done telling him what happened, "Don't worry about it, okay? Your mom will see this and get rid of him immediately."

I looked down to see he'd taken off all the bracelets to reveal the dark, finger shaped bruises that circled my wrist. I had gone all day without a single person noticing without me even trying and the one time I actually try to hide it, Alex finds out.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"It just kinda seemed to make sense that it'd bruise with how hard you described him grabbing onto you." He said.

He still had his arm around me and my hand in his. I sat there stiffly, not knowing what to do now.

"Relax," He whispered. I let my muscles slowly relax as I leaned into him.

"Gaskarth! MacQueen!" The coach yelled coming over to us. "Explain to me what part of sitting around doing nothing is considered staying active."

"I'm converting oxygen to carbon dioxide," I said. "Does that count?"

"No, now stop cuddling in the bleachers and find something more productive to do." She said before walking away. I felt myself blush as Alex stood up, pulling me to my feet.

We spent the rest of class playing a basketball rematch. I let Alex win to preserve his ego, but I doubted I'd ever hear the end of it. I didn't feel like putting much effort into anyway.

"Do you want to come over and just chill?" Alex asked as he walked me to my locker.

I almost said yes, when I remembered I had said no to Jack. I didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him I didn't feel like hanging out and then turning around and going to his best friends' house.

"Hey Brooke!" Speaking of Jack, "Hey, Alex."

"Sup man?" Alex returned, nodding while I just smiled.

"Are you sure you want to pass on the tutorial tonight? I can convince my mom to buy us pizza." He offered with a hopeful smile.

"No, it's okay. I'm really tired." I said. Well, looks like any idea of hanging out with Alex was shot down now.

"Tutorial?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Jack's tutoring me in algebra," I explained quickly. Alex nodded while him and Jack exchanging a look. Jack looked triumphed before smiling and walking away as Alex glared at him for a split second. I pretended not to notice as I opened my locker and got what I needed.

Alex was strangely quiet the entire drive to my house. I was going to try to ask what was wrong, but the look on his face told me otherwise. I didn't know what to do other than to mumble a thank you and goodbye before getting out of his car and going inside, dreading what was going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Things weren't as bad as I had expected them to be when I got home. Mom didn't have much to say, even though my bruises were clear as day. She did tell me that she had an important announcement to make on Thursday, making me dread going home that day.

Wednesday I was exceptionally quiet, only answering when it was necessary. I was too wrapped in worry and anxiety to care about being outspoken and witty. After pestering me all lunch, I had finally told Tara and Carmen what was going on. They didn't see what the big deal was, and just kinda shrugged it off.

I didn't even know why I was so worried. She didn't say it in a way that indicated it was bad news or something, she sounded genuinely happy about it. I guess I was just scared she was going to uproot us again.

"You've been awfully quiet lately," Jack said in class Thursday. "Is something wrong?"

I shrugged, "Just worried about after school."

"Why?"

I sighed, "Mom told me she has something to tell me and I'm freaking out about it. I don't even really have a good reason to; I just have a bad feeling."

"Oh, I see," He nodded. "Well, why don't you come over for a tutoring session just to get your mind off it? Prolong the enviable for as long as possible?"

I really didn't want to, but I wanted to put off mom's announcement more.

"Alright, meet me at my locker after school," I said as the bell rang. He grinned and followed me out of the classroom and walked me to the gym.

"See ya after school," He said, giving me a tight hug. I smiled back before turning around to see Alex right in front of me.

"What's cooking good looking?" He winked.

"Haven't you used that one already?"

"I don't remember, but there are only so many pickup lines I can use." He said. "So what's happening after school?"

"Eaves dropping are we?"

"It's not eaves dropping if it's loud enough for everyone to hear."

"I'm not even going to start on the logic of that statement but if you must know, I'm going over to Jack's for a tutorial." I told him as I sat down in the bleachers. In my rush to leave the house before Mark could bitch about my uniform I had forgotten to grab my gym bag.

"That sounds almost as exciting as watching paint dry," Alex laughed sitting next to me.

"Gaskarth, MacQueen, why aren't you changed?" The coach asked.

"Brooke left her gym clothes at my house last night," Alex winked and grinned before I could answer. If looks could kill I would have died an extremely painful death as all the girls whipped their heads around to glare at me, "And a couple of other things if you know what I mean."

"Keep the details to yourself Gaskarth." The coach rolled her eyes.

I probably should have been really pissed that Alex had basically just implied that we had slept together, but I was way too amused with all the girls viciously whispering about me. Instead of blowing his bluff, I threw my arm around his shoulder and smiled at all of them.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually go along with that." Alex laughed.

"Why not? Although, your fan club looks like they're about to blow a casket trying to figure why you slept with me," I laughed.

"Let's hope they do," He said kissing my cheek. The butterflies that attacked my stomach reminded me why I went along with the joke. "So what's wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong?"

"Brooke, seriously, you've been so quietly for the past two days." He said, taking my hand into his. I could see him subtly check the fading bruises, looking for more.

I suddenly felt really lame for freaking out about something so little. "I, uh, mom said something about having something to tell me and I've been worrying about it and now I feel really stupid for freaking out about something that's probably really little."

He put his arm around me in a comforting manner but didn't say anything. I was almost glad he stayed silent. We sat in silence for a few more minutes until Alex changed the subject as a distraction and I was finally able to relax for a while.

When gym ended Alex and I walked out together into the main hallway where Jack was already waiting.

"Ready to go?" He beamed.

"Yeah, just let me get my stuff," I said as both he and Alex followed me to my locker. I could hear them whispering to each other but I tuned it out and grabbed my bag. I turned around to see Alex and Jack half glaring at each other. "I'm ready."

They pulled their attention away from each other and back to me. Alex stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. "See ya tomorrow." He smiled before leave Jack and I alone.

"So what was that all about?" I asked as we walked through the doors.

He shrugged, trying to act casual, "Nothing really."

I nodded slightly, not believing him at all before getting into the passenger's side seat while Jack got into the drivers. He fumbled nervously with his keys before putting it into the ignition and starting the car.

We drove in silence for a while as I stared out the window. Everything that passed was blurring and unfamiliar. Jack turned various corners until pulling up in front of an averaged size house. Still in silence I followed him up the walk way and into the house.

The first thing I noticed is that it had a very comfortable, home-y feeling to it. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny. The walls were plain white with tasteful decorations and paintings. The living room had a large T.V and two leather couches arranged to be able to communicate while also watching T.V. It was neat and tidy and it just felt right. As cheesy as it sounds, it was almost perfect. He led me into the kitchen, and as I followed I took in pictures of Jack when he was younger and tons of family pictures along the walls. Obviously they were a very close family.

Suddenly, I was jealous of Jack. He had a good life as far as I could tell. Good friends, good family and somewhat good grades. He didn't struggle to fit in, everyone seemed to like him at school and he was a genuinely nice guy. He had everything I wanted.

"You're doing it again," He said, rummaging through the cupboards.

"Doing what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Being all quiet and withdrawn. You're here to distract you from that." He turned to face me with a bag of chips. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and down another picture decorated hallway and into a room. As soon as I saw the Blink 182 and New Found Glory posters plastered to the walls, I figured we were in his room.

I stumbled on the clothes littered on the floor before taking a seat on the edge of his bed while he kicked clothes out of the way to make it looks less disastrous. Finally he flopped across the bed with a textbook and paper.

"You can make yourself comfortable y'know." He chuckled; taking note of the fact I was perched on the edge of the bed.

"I know but if I get comfortable I'll end up falling asleep in the middle of the lesson." I smiled slightly.

"Alright, if you insist," He shrugged, "Now lesson one."

-x-

Two hours later my head hurt and nothing made sense still.

"Are you sure you don't have some sort of blockage in your brain that stops you from understanding math?" He joked, closing the textbook and dropping on the floor.

"That would explain a lot," I laughed and stretched myself across the bed. I had finally given in ten minutes into the lesson and sprawled out beside Jack.

"Oh well, maybe we'll have a break through next time."

"Doubtful, but you can remain optimistic." I grinned and then decided to voice a question that had been on my mind for a while now. "So uh hey, is Alex single or?"

"Does he seem single?"

"Well, yeah, but he could always have like a friends with benefits thing going on with someone or something," I said.

"Do you like him?" Jack asked.

"No, no, I was just wondering." I covered and then thought of details to throw in. "It's just that whenever we hangout in gym all the girls look like they're ready to stab me."

"Oh," He nodded, looking relived. "He's single and all, but he's got a lot of girls pinning after him."

"I can tell. On a scale of a kitten to Dr. Evil, how bad are they?"

"That's the worst comparison scale ever." He laughed, "But those girls can get extremely territorial."

"Great, I'm going to die a long painful death caused by angry cheerleaders in spandex shorts." I groaned.

Jack laughed again and rolled over, his face suddenly really close to mine. "Don't worry about it. I'll protect you from the psycho bitches."

"Aren't you sweet?" I smiled, looking into his eyes. We fell silent, just staring at each other until Jack moved slightly and our lips connected.

I was almost half expecting to get butterflies, or Goosebumps or some sort of reaction from Jack kissing me but there was nothing there. He pulled back and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean—I don't know—it was, I uh—" He stuttered before I stopped him.

"Its fine," I said, smiling at him.

He let out a sigh of relief, "I thought you were going to be mad or something."

"Why would I be mad?" I chuckled. I almost added something about it only being a kiss, but I knew that would probably end terribly.

"I don't know," He said. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to see a text from my mom.

"I should probably go." I said, sitting up and grabbing my bag off the floor. Jack grabbed his keys and I followed him out of his room and house and back to his car.

I gave him directions to my house and ten minutes later he pulled into my drive way. I went to get out of the car, but Jack grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"So uh, about me kissing you…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you just kinda not tell Alex about it?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," I said, giving him a confused look.

"Thanks," He smiled. I guess he didn't really understand that my confused look was a hint for him to explain but I didn't have time to wait anyway. I got out of the car and walked up the porch into the house.

"Finally, you're home." Mom called to me. I kicked off my shoes and followed her voice into the living room where here and Mark sat on the couch. My face fell as he smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'm here so what's the big announcement?" I asked impatiently.

"Mark's going to move in with us." Mom grinned.

-x-

Whoa, I am so sorry this took almost two weeks to put out. I've been really bust with school and my band and surgery. And I kinda lost the motivation when an anon on tumblr tore this story apart in a very unkind way. But still, I won't be that author who writes half a story then disappears forever. I'll finish this one; it just might take some time. And sorry for babbling about things you probably don't care about. The main point is I'm going to try to update sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

I stared blankly at my mother, letting the bomb shell she had just dropped on me sink in.

"Why?" I demanded after I had collected and anger had replaced shock.

"Because he needs a place to stay," Mom stated.

"Can't he get his own place?"

"Brooke Lynn MacQueen, stop questioning me. This was my decision and you will treat Mark with nothing less than the utmost respect."

Great, now I'm living with the queen of fucking England. I rolled my eyes and left the room, stomping up the stairs and slamming my door behind me. I thought I had escaped from them when my door flew open. I should get into the habit of locking it if this is going to become a daily thing.

"Can I help you?" I asked Mark.

He strut across the room, grabbing my upper arms roughly and shaking me slightly. "Now look here little girl, I'm damn near sick of your attitude. You better learn to hold your tongue if ya know what's good for ya. Got it?

I looked him dead in the eye, remaining completely silent. He squeezed my arms tighter until I couldn't take it any longer, "Got it." I mumbled and he let go and left the room.

My anger spiked and I yanked open my door to go tell mom what happened. I paused at the top of the stairs when I heard voices.

"What did you say to her?" My mom asked.

"I just told her she should respect you and your decision," Mark answered and I almost screamed in frustration. Forgetting my plan to tell mom, I went back to my room. I paused in front of the mirror hanging from the wall. Bruises had already started to form on my arms and I was suddenly glad my uniform had long sleeves. I could cover up the bruises without being question by anyone – especially Alex, and they were high enough my gym t-shirt would cover them too.

I plopped down on my bed and opened a random textbook, trying to concentrate on studying instead of the growing dread that was back.

-x-

The next week was decent. I avoided Mark and mom as often as I could, and the bruises all had faded, although he was still trying to control everything I did.

Jack and I had three more study sessions, and I think I was actually getting somewhere. He didn't try to kiss me again and never brought up the first one either. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he liked me though. It was painfully obvious, and while he tried to woo me in any way possible, I was too busy pinning after his best friend.

By the following Friday, I had finally accepted the fact that I had feelings for Alex. The constant butterflies and happy feeling he gave me was really hard to deny so I gave up trying to block them out. Now the only posing issue was what to do with them.

I had almost worked up the courage to ask him out, or make my feeling known when I walked into gym class on Monday and he had his arms around another girl. My heart hit the ground, but I put on a brave face and walked up to them.

"Hey," I faked a smile, which got a lot harder to do when I realized the girl he was with was one of Katie's little followers. I knew there was no way I could compete with a 100% plastic bitch.

"Uh, did we invite you into the conversation?" She asked in a bitchy tone.

"Be nice Emma," Alex said before smiling at me, "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing interesting, you?" I answered.

"Basically the same," He answered and we fell into an awkward silence with Emma glaring at me. I finally gave up.

"So, uh, I can tell my presents isn't very welcome here so I'll just leave," I mumbled.

I turned and walked away, ignoring Alex telling me not to go. I went into the change room, changed as fast as I could and came back out just in time to hear we were doing volleyball again. Alex jumped off the ground and took a step towards me when Emma grabbed him.

Instead of being paired up with someone random, I walked over to the coaches.

"Do you mind if I sit out today?" I asked them. "I'm having really bad cramps."

"Even if I say no, you're not going to participate anyway." The coach half smiled, "Go sit in the bleachers."

She was right about me not participating anyway. Before the games could begin I walked across the gym and climbed into the bleachers, sitting where Alex and I would usually sit.

I watched as he and Emma passed the ball back and forth as a warm up. She missed every single pass, and could just barely serve it back to him. I almost felt bad for him until I reminded myself that he just basically broke my heart.

I sat there, not really knowing how to feel. Of course, I was upset about it, but I was pretty sure I also had it coming, so I had no real reason to be that upset. While I tried to figure out how I was feeling, I couldn't help but to notice Alex constantly glance over at me.

After twenty minutes of watching Alex and his new slut, I mean girlfriend, flirt and play a terrible game of volleyball, I got up and left the gym. I needed to walk or move or something other than watch them. I went to my locker to grab Chap stick when I heard heels clicking on the floor and familiar bleach blonde hair.

"Brooke."

Oh Jesus, "Yeah?" I turned around to face Katie.

"Do yourself a favor and stay the fuck away from Jack." She demanded. At least she got right to the point. I chuckled.

"Why? Because you said so?"

"Pretty much, yeah," She answered.

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"I'll make your life here a living hell."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"It's a fucking promise, now hop of his dick you little slut."

Without waiting for an answer, she whirled around and disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. I sighed loudly as I grabbed what I was looking for and closed my locker. Today was turning out to be just fantastic. I was almost sure it couldn't get any worse when I re-entered the gym to see Alex and Emma making out. My stomach turned as I walked passed them on my way into the change room. Alex pulled away and I could've sworn I heard Emma snicker but it didn't matter.

I spent the rest of the period in the change room pacing and bouncing between angry and sad. I knew that Katie probably had something to do with Alex and Emma now suddenly swapping spit everywhere, and her threat most likely applied to Alex too.

The more I thought about having to cut off my friendship with Jack and Alex, the angrier I got. There was no way in hell I was going to let some self-proclaimed queen of the school push me around. I didn't doubt she would be able to make my life a living hell, but if it drove her that insane that I was friends with Jack, it would be totally worth it.

By the time the bell rang, I was determined to show this little bitch who she can and can't push around.

-x-

Okay, necessary details are done – time for some drama, finally. Thank you guys for continuing to patiently wait for updates. I have the next five days off so hopefully I can get at least two or three more chapters out. (:


	9. Chapter 9

After an incredibly shitty day and an even worse ride home from Alex I was hoping for some peace of mind when I got home.

Thankfully, when I walked in, no one was home. I dropped my bad on the ground and went straight into the kitchen, looking for a source of food. Mom hadn't got to get groceries so I was stuck with peanut butter straight from the container. I leaned against the counter, eating the peanut butter by the spoonful and thinking about how awkward the ride home was. Alex obviously wasn't going to open up about this newly blossomed relationship, and I didn't want to ask and sound like a jealous bitch so we sat in an awkward silence, thick enough you could probably see it.

I heard the door open and I scrambled to put the peanut butter away and make myself look busy as mom and Marked walked through the door.

"How was school?" Mom asked coming into the kitchen.

"Fine," I mumbled before leaving the room as quickly as possible.

I stay in my room until mom called me down for dinner. I scrunched my face up as I came down the stairs, smelling meatloaf.

"Is that meatloaf?" I asked, just for confirmation.

"Yeah," Mom nodded.

"Cool, can I make something else?"

"Why?"

"Seriously? You've lived with me for 17 years and you still don't know that I can't stand meatloaf?" I said, opening the pantry.

"You're not making something else." Mark jumped in.

I ignored him and grabbed a pot and started filling it with hot water.

"Brooke, you are going to eat what your mother made." He said, coming over to me as mom left the kitchen.

"No, I'm not. She knows I don't fucking eat meatloaf." I said, turning on the burner and turning to look at Mark, whose face was red with anger.

"Remember that conversation about your attitude problem?"

"Remember that conversation about me not taking orders from you?" I shot back. Before I knew what was happening, I was being pushed backwards and into the stove, knocking the pot onto myself. Hot water poured onto the floor and my leg. Pain shot through my hip and I set my hand down trying to steady myself. Too bad I wasn't watching what I was doing and placed my hand on the hot burner. I held back a scream and pulled my hand away.

"What's going on here?" Mom asked, coming back into the kitchen.

Before I could even open my mouth Mark answered, "Brooke stumbled and knocked the pot off the stove and accidently burnt herself."

"Are you okay?" Mom asked like she was actually concerned.

"Perfectly fine," I said between clenched teeth as I ran cold water over my burn, ignoring the pain in my leg from the water.

"Clean this up, and then join us for dinner," Mark said before him and mom left the kitchen again.

I grabbed the mop from the closet and mopped up the water, trying not to slip. Despite what just happened, I decided to skip dinner and go straight to my room. Maybe I was a sucker for punishment, but I also didn't want to sit in the same room as them.

Once I got to my room, I considered calling Alex, just to talk because he seemed to be the most understanding but then I remembered the rest of today's events and ignored the thought.

Much to my surprise, Mark didn't come looking for me in an angry storm like I expected him to. No one bothered me for the rest of the night.

-x-

Showering the next morning was kinda painful. The burn on my leg wasn't very bad, just really red in places. How I was supposed to explain that to people was going to be a challenge. Maybe I'd just go with the lie Mark told my mom. The burn on my hand was a little bit worse and had started to blister in places and hurt a lot. I had no medical supplies or creams to put on the burn so I was going to have to grin and bear it.

After getting dressed and making myself look acceptable, I grabbed a pair of black and white converses and went downstairs. I was starving since I didn't get to eat the previous night but we were out of any kind of breakfast foods. I was extremely annoyed. It's not like we didn't have the money for food.

I heard movement coming from upstairs and I knew Mark was awake. Instead of sticking around to have another argument, I slipped outside to wait for Alex to pick me up.

I waited and waited, checking my phone every couple of minutes but Alex never showed up. I gave up half an hour later and began walking to school, my annoyance growing. I couldn't believe he'd just stop picking me up without any warning. I wouldn't have been so mad if he had texted me and told me he wasn't going to anymore.

I got to school to find Alex pacing in front of my locker.

"Brooke, I am so sorry." He started but I held up my hand to stop him.

"I really don't want to hear it Alex," I said, opening my locker.

"Just listen okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—Brooke, what happened to your leg?" He asked and I froze. Was it that noticeable?

"I uh, spilt hot water on myself last night," I mumbled. I made a promise to myself that no one was going to find out about what was going on in my house, especially Alex since he was dating Emma.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I didn't want to meet his suspicious gaze that I could feel burning into me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

"Did you put aloe or anything on it?"

"No, I don't have any."

He went silent while I grabbed my text books.

"A text would've been nice," I said, turning around.

"I'm sorry; Emma has my phone and my keys."

"Of course she does," I rolled my eyes, knowing for sure that Emma and Katie were working together in this.

"I'm sorry," He repeated as I turned away and he caught my hand. I wince, trying not to show I was in pain from him grabbing my injured hand. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," I lied slightly. "I'm just have a shitty week."

I pulled my hand out of his and walked away, my determination to still be friends with him despite Emma burning out and hoping he wouldn't follow.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Tara asked as I sat down in History.

"I burnt myself last night, no big deal." I shrugged.

"Oh. What're you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing interesting, why?"

"There's a party and Carmen and I want you to come." She said.

Like always, instinct told me no, but I also didn't want to spend all weekend with mom and Mark. "Sure, I'll go."

"Awesome," She smiled. "We'll give you details at lunch."

-x-

Alex's POV

I should get an award for the world's biggest idiot. I had no idea why I had agreed to go out with Emma. Maybe I thought deep inside it would make Brooke jealous. I didn't like her at all. The only thing she had going for her was her boobs, which weren't even that attractive either. Everything about her was fake and I couldn't stand fake. I wanted someone real, someone like Brooke. Actually, I just wanted Brooke but things were complicated. I knew Jack liked her and he was my best friend, but you don't willingly let someone like Brooke go to another guy.

I also knew about Katie's threat to Brooke about staying away from Jack. Katie was borderline psychotically obsessed with Jack and was determined to tear down anyone who posed as a threat to her and Brooke was the biggest threat she'd ever seen. It didn't take a genius to tell he liked her a lot and it was driving Katie mad. I didn't want Katie to sink her claws into Brooke, but I also felt comforted by the fact that Brooke probably wasn't going to be spending much time with Jack anymore.

I felt like an asshole for that, but I couldn't help it. We were all trapped in this huge love pentagon and someone was bound to get really hurt in the end. Another good thing is that Emma loved to tell me things she shouldn't, which was how I found out about the threat. I knew she was probably going to tell me about everything they planned to do to Brooke if she didn't stay away from him, so I could warn her beforehand.

On top of it all, I was worried about Brooke.

"That was an awfully long bathroom trip," Emma said as I took my seat next to her. "I hope you weren't having any secret meetings."

"Who am I going to meet in the bathroom other than Jack?" I said.

"Brooke, of course."

I repressed a sigh and just shook my head. "How was I supposed to arrange a secret meeting without my phone? Which, by the way, I want back now."

She handed me my phone and car keys that she took before I left the room. The fact that she did something like that made me want to tear my hair out. I scrolled through my phone to realize Emma had deleted Brooke's number. I kept all my anger to myself as the bell rang and we left the room, heading towards the cafeteria. On our way there, we ran into Katie and some of the other school slut's. I was hoping in their cheap perfume scented cloud of bitchiness I could slip away and go eat lunch in peace but as soon as I turned away, Emma clung onto my arm.

"Come sit with us," She invited them. I knew Jack was going to kill me for this. Emma dragged me across the cafeteria and pushed me down into the seat across from Jack and sat herself down on my lap, even though there was three empty seats.

"What's up?" Jack asked, looking mildly confused as I gave him a desperate look.

"Nothing," I mumbled. Jack's attention was diverted as Katie sat next to him.

"Jacky!" She said, scooting closer to him.

"What're you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Emma invited us to sit with you."

"Thanks," Jack said, looking at me in annoyance. I was the only one who picked up on his double meaning. "Where's Rian and Zack."

"Safe," I answered and he cracked a smile, "Lucky bastards."

I scanned the cafeteria for Brooke but couldn't see past Emma overly large head and breast.

To: Alex  
>From: Unknown Number<br>Your gf looks like an alien with such a large head and teeny tiny body.

I tried to hold in my laugh but failed completely.

"What?" Jack and Emma asked at the same time. I forwarded the message to Jack.

"Nothing," I answered Emma, and kissed her as a distraction, immediately regretting it as she turned it into a make out session. I was thankful that my phone vibrated again.

To: Alex  
>From: Jack<br>Why don't you have Brooke's number saved?

To: Jack  
>From: Alex<br>Fuckin Emma deleted it earlier.

To: Alex  
>From: Jack<br>Bitch.

I chuckled again and deleted all the messages just in case Emma wanted to go routing through my phone again. At least in 30 years I could tell my children I dated an alien, which was really the only slightly good thing that came out of this relationship.

-x-

Brooke's POV

"Want a lesson tonight?" Jack asked as we walked to the gym together where I did not really want to go.

"Might as well. I've nothing better to do." I answered.

"Sweet, see ya after school," He grinned, hugging me before walking away.

I was hoping that Alex and Emma were skipping class to go make out in a bathroom or something so I didn't have to see them, but that was shot down when I saw them standing by the cage of volleyballs. Emma pulled her phone out and while giggling like a ditz. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the change room. I didn't have plans to participate today, or ever again, but it was still mandatory to change.

As I came out of the change room, I was nailed in the head with a ball, almost knocking me to the ground. I looked over to see Emma and one of her friends snickering. I assumed this was the beginning of my torture for blatantly ignoring the threat to stay away from Jack.

I looked over to Alex who mouthed, "You okay?"

I nodded slowly, making sure no one else noticed before taking my place in the bleachers for another long period of watching Alex and Emma flirt and kiss.

I was so glad to see Jack as I left the gym before anyone else.

"Wow, you get here really fast." I commented as we walked to my locker.

"My class is just down the hall," He said.

I grabbed my stuff and we left the building and headed to Jack's house. His house was becoming more and more familiar and comfortable and I was slowly beginning to learn where he hid all the good food from his brother and sister. I grabbed two bags of chips from their hiding spots while he grabbed drinks and we went to his room where we started to work.

-x-

"So did you know Katie threatened me yesterday?" I told him as I dropped the textbook off the bed.

"Really? Why?"

"She wants me to stay away from you and if I don't she's going to make my life a living hell."

"Oh. Are you going to listen to her?"

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?" I chuckled. "I'm not scared of them."

"But I don't want you to get hurt." He said, scooting closer to me and putting his arm around me. I almost laughed at the fact that they weren't the ones he should be worried about.

"I'm not going to get hurt," I assured him, looking into his eyes, "And I'm not going to throw our friendship away because some little skank is jealous."

He leaned in and this time I met him half way as our lips connected. There was still no spark but it did take my mind off things for a moment while I kissed him back. I finally pulled away and he grinned, making me smile back.

"So, uh, there's this party Friday night," He said shyly.

"I know." I said, "I'm going with Carmen and Tara so I'll see you there."

"Perfect," He smiled again. I knew it was terrible to lead him on, but I couldn't help it. "What happened to the party scene not being your scene?"

"I changed my mind but I could always stick to that if you wanted."

"No! It's perfectly acceptable to change your mind," He said quickly and I chuckled.

"Alright, I should probably go home," I said even though I didn't want to. I didn't want to have to deal with Mark if I was late.

Jack grabbed his keys and we headed out to his car.

"I just have to stop and get gas, okay?" He said, pulling into a gas station. I nodded. I still had 15 minutes to get home so I wasn't worried. I waited as Jack filled the gas tank and paid, which took longer than I expected. By the time we were back on our way to my house, I only had 4 minutes left. I started to panic on the inside but made sure to keep my composure on the outside.

"Thank you for the ride," I said quickly as I nearly jumped out of the car when he pulled up and ran into the house.

"You're late." Mark stated as I closed the door behind me.

"By two minutes," I said, kicking off my shoes and noticing mom wasn't home. "Where's mom?"

"Out," He said as he followed me from the living room into the kitchen. "What do you have to say for being late?"

"Sorry," I said, trying to leave the kitchen, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, making me slam into the counter again. I slid down to the ground but he picked me up by the wrist that was still in his grasp.

"Sorry isn't good enough," He growled, squeezing it harder and backhanding me across the face before dropping me back to the ground. "Maybe that will teach you for being late." He said, leaving the room, but not before stepping on my hand in his steel toed boots he was wearing.

I picked myself up off the ground and went up to my room, desperately wanting to call Jack or Alex but knowing I couldn't, when I came to a dizzying realization.

If Jack's going to be at the party, then so is Alex. If Alex is there, Emma will be too and so will Katie. Fan-fucking-tastic.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning was hell trying to get out of bed. My left hip was bruised and it hurt to walk. A new series of bruises had formed around my wrist too. Thankfully, my face hadn't bruised, but it was slightly red. I tried to even it out with blush, which worked to an extent. As long as no one focused on my face for very long, it would go unnoticed.

I trudged down the stairs after getting ready to find Mark in the kitchen.

"Good morning," He said cheerfully, making me want to scream.

"Hi," I mumbled, knowing what would happen if I didn't reply in some form. I was beginning to catch on to what not to do to get hurt. I grabbed a banana and left the kitchen as quickly as possible. I decided to leave early since my ride was now too busy making out with his girlfriend.

I was surprised to see Jack's familiar blue car sitting in the driveway as I walked out of the house.

"What're you doing here?" I asked getting in.

"Well, since Alex is basically tied to his girlfriend I thought I'd pick you up instead," He smiled.

"Aw thank you." I smiled as he started towards school. I would be lying if I said I was mildly disappointed Alex hadn't even tried to escape from Emma to come get me, but a ride is a ride.

I shifted uncomfortably as the morning sun beamed down on me through the window, but there was no way I was taking my blazer off until we got to school. There I'd just pile on bracelets and hope for the best. I silently prayed mom got rid of Mark before I became a walking bruise.

Once we were at school, we parted ways and I sighed in relief that he wasn't insistent on walking me to class. I grabbed my books and gym bag and went into the closest bathroom. I set my stuff down on the counter and pulled off my blazer as I heard the door open. I scrambled to pull on the thickest bracelet to cover the bruise as a head of bleach blonde hair approached the counter.

"Well, well, well." Katie said, "Looks like the new girl doesn't know how to listen."

I glanced at her in the mirror, "Well, well, well, looks like the self-proclaimed bitch of the school doesn't know she can't control my friends. Honey, there's 900 other guys in this school, go try and fuck one of them. I'm sure at least one of them has to be slightly interested."

Her face started turning red from anger. "Look bitch, like I said, I will make your life a living hell."

"Really, balls to the face? That's what you consider a living hell? I thought it would be your paradise." I snickered.

"I can do so much worse," She said, ignoring my joke.

"Well, I'll believe it when I see it." I said before gathering my stuff and walking out.

-x-

As Friday rolled around I was stressing about the party, and what to wear that wasn't going to reveal fresh bruises Mark had given me after I told my mom I was late for class Thursday morning. Apparently punctuality is important to Mark and is worth another slap in the face that caused a swollen lip, and a couple punches to the back and shoulders.

Katie was also pretty terrible at keeping her word at making my life a living hell since nothing had happened since our exchange in the bathroom. Emma was still hanging off Alex like a leach, and Alex still was barely talking to me. We texted a couple one word messages for a bit, but that was it.

Jack and I were getting closer, and by closer I mean spending more time kissing than studying. I had gone to his house again on Thursday, and we had barely gotten through the lesson before his lips were attacking mine. I really didn't mind it, but every time we kissed, I imagined it was Alex instead.

Let's recap this love triangle, shall we?

I like Alex, who's dating Emma, but probably doesn't actually like her. Emma's best friends with Katie, who's creepily obsessed with Jack, who is Alex's best friend and basically friends with minimum benefits. And we're all going to be at the same party tonight.

I had agreed to go over to Carmen's with Tara to get ready. It got me away from Mark and gave me time to mentally prepare for tonight. It was probably going to get messy.

"What're you going to wear?" Tara asked. The three of us were spread out across Carmen's room, doing our own thing to get ready.

"What I'm wearing now?" I said, referring to my jeans and plain shirt.

"Not likely," Carmen said, tossing a shirt at me from her closet. I held up the red fabric and inspected it. It was low cut and looked like it would fit perfectly with a corset-like tie up in the back. Before I could say anything, a pair of black skinnies came flying at me too.

"You're going to wear that." Carmen grinned and turned back to the mirror before I could protest. I got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"You can change in here," Tara said.

"I know, but I'm self-conscience." I lied.

"Really? You always seem to have such high confidence." She said, looking surprised.

"It's easy to fake," I said before disappearing into the bathroom. I really didn't like lying to all my friends about it, but I also didn't want them jumping in and getting all worried and making a fuss. It was no big deal, and I didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it.

I pulled on the shirt and jeans, and arranged the shirt so 98% of my bruises were covered, and what wasn't covered by the shirt was covered by my hair. As long as no one focused on my back very long, no one would notice.

-x-

An hour later we were on our way. My anxiety grew as we got there and entered the house and the reason I never went to these things slapped me in the face as a cloud of smoke tinged with alcohol. It was the most disgusting smell ever, but I but on a brave face and followed Tara and Carmen around to the kitchen. Piles of alcohol and cups were strewn all over the place already.

"Brooke!" Someone called my name and I turned around to see Jack pushing his way into the kitchen with a red cup in his hand.

"Oh, hey," I smiled.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"I just got here."

"Awesome, get a drink and come dance with me?"

Before I could answer Carmen shoved a glass with dark liquid in my hand and smiled, "Have fun, and don't forget a condom when needed."

I laughed at her comment and took a sip. I may have hated the smell of alcohol, but the taste was a different story. Jack took me by the hand and pulled me into a crowd of people dancing. Jack pressed himself up against me as we moved to the beat of the music blasting from somewhere in the house.

Eventually Tara and Carmen came and joined us and I actually started to have fun until I saw a familiar grey beanie. I pretended not to notice and pushed myself closer to Jack who didn't hesitate to put his hands on my hips. I was pretty sure he saw Alex too and just wanted to rub it in, but hey, it's basically what I was doing.

"Brooke?" Alex yelled over the music, making his way over to us.

"Oh wow, you actually detached yourself from your little leech," I commented, letting my bitterness get the best of me.

He gave me a _really?_ kind of look before saying, "Can we talk?"

"Are you sure it's okay with Emma?" I asked. He reached out and caught my wrist, the same one with the slowly fading bruises, and pulled me away. If it wasn't for the fact I was in mild pain and wildly curious, I would've tried to resist. He led me through the house and out the back door to the patio that was deserted.

"So you're here with Jack," Alex stated.

"No." I said. "I'm here with Tara and Carmen, and just happen to be dancing with Jack. Don't assume what you see is the full story."

"Okay," He nodded.

"So is there a reason you brought me out here to talk after a week of barely any contact." I asked.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"You seem to say that a lot."

"I really am though. I didn't think I'd have to cut off contact with you when I started dating Emma."

"Why are you even with her, Alex?"

-x-

Alex's POV

I didn't have an answer for her. How were you supposed to tell the girl you liked that you were only with someone else for sex and to make her jealous without her getting the wrong idea?

"It's complicated," I answered which got me an annoyed eye roll from Brooke. I wanted so badly to just walk over to her and kiss her and tell her how I felt, but no one would make it out of this party alive if that happened. We stood in silence, avoiding eye contact until I broke it with a question that had been burning in my mind all week.

"Do you have feelings for Jack?"

She looked indecisive, as if there was a right or wrong answer, when really, both yes and no was the wrong answer. Yes meant she was soon going to be completely off limits. No meant she was still off limits since I had a girlfriend who posed more as a fuck buddy with way too many strings attached.

"Yes," She answered finally and my heart hit the ground.

"Oh, well, he likes you too."

"I know," She said. "I'm not dumb."

"Then why aren't you with him officially?" I asked.

"It's complicated." She said and grinned, making me grin back.

"Alex!" Emma's voice rang out from the door way. "What are you doing out here with her?"

"We were just talking," Brooke said, turning to leave. I wanted to stop her, I still had so much more I wanted to talk to her about, but as Emma came and attached herself to my arm, I knew my chance was gone. I watch as she walked towards the door. Just as she stepped into the light of the doorway, she turned her head, moving her hair from her back, revealing bare, pale skin. But there was something off about her back. There was a series of dark spots scattered across it. I thought it was just the shadow from her shirt, but as she walked further into the house, a few didn't change like the rest of them. It took a minute for it to click in my mind, but once it did, I almost dropped the drink that Emma had handed me.

-x-

Brooke's POV

Lying to Alex about my feelings probably wasn't the best idea ever, but if he wasn't going to give me straight answers, he wasn't going to get any either.

I found Jack and Carmen in the crowd of people again.

"What was that all about?" Carmen asked.

"Nothing," I sighed, "It was just a useless conversation."

"Do you want to dance again?" Jack asked.

"Sure, why not?" I answered, following him back into the group of people after Tara came back from wherever she disappeared to and handed me another drink. I took a long gulp, glad this drink was stronger than the last one.

As Jack and I danced, Tara and Carmen supplied me with drinks until my head was spinning one way and the room was spinning the other. Soon, Jack's hands were wandering, and so were mine. I knew where this was headed as we slowly inched out of the crowd and towards the stairs. I gave him a quick peck just because I could before turning around to be stopped by Katie, Emma and some chick whose name I didn't care about.

"What do we have here?" Katie asked.

"A bitch, a slut and a nameless wanna-be." I answered, pointing at each one. Jack whispered something in my ear about the bathroom and quickly left.

"You're really not as funny as you think you are," Emma said, "Alex even agrees."

"You're not as great in bed as you think you are," I shot back, "Everyone else even agrees."

A group of people standing by oh'd and laughed at my response. I joined in on their laughter, looking around and seeing Alex in the crowd watching. Emma took the drink from someone's hand and threw it at me, drenching me in sticky liquid. The laughter stopped as everyone waited for my next move. I considered throwing a punch or two, but one against three were bad odds no matter who you were, and I doubted anyone would back me up. I went to walk away, but apparently that didn't fly with Emma as she reached out and grabbed and handful of my hair, pulling me back and pushing me into a wall. With the alcohol in my system working against me, I slide to the ground as the group snickered, and walked away.

I tried to pick myself up off the ground, using a table to steady myself as everyone else went back to what they were doing.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, coming over to me once it was sure Emma wasn't coming back, and offering me a hand.

"Don't touch me," I said coldly, "I can do it myself."

I finally was stable and on my feet.

"Brooke, I'm sor—"

"I don't want your apologies." I snapped. "Don't apologize when you didn't even try to stop her. She's your girlfriend, you obviously could've said the word and she would have stopped, but no. Instead you stood there and watched."

"What's going on?" Jack asked, reappearing beside me.

I was suddenly pissed off at him too for leaving me.

"Nothing, we're done here," I said, giving Alex one last cold look before walking away from both of them.

"Brooke, wait!" I heard Jack yell after a few moments. I assumed Alex had filled him in on the scene that he just stood there and watched.

"What?" I turned around just as I got to the door?

"I'm sorry. If I had of known she was going to physically attack you I would've stayed." He said.

I was sick of hearing people apologize.

"It's fine," I mumbled. "Take me home?"

"Alright," He nodded, opening the door for me. I walked to where his car was parked and waited for him to unlock the door. It was nice to sit down after standing for so long. The world was still spinning and I felt like I was going to be sick. We rode in silence, my anger still lingering.

"Thanks," I mumbled, getting out of his car and walking up the front steps to my house. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. My head spun even more when I realized it was an hour past my curfew.

I opened the door quietly, hoping that the house being dark meant everyone was asleep, but I was mistaken when I went into the kitchen for Tylenol to find Mark standing there.

"You're late."

"Sorry," I said quietly. He back handed me across the face so hard I stumbled to the ground. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled me back up only to repeat the same thing. I tried not to scream out in pain as I took a swift kick to the ribs before he left the room.

I laid on the floor for a few minutes, wishing this night had ended differently. My night could've ended with having sex with Jack, but instead I ended up on the kitchen floor in pain. I finally pushed myself off the ground and dragged my still half-drunk ass to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to the sun shining through my window, and birds chirping outside. It was an almost perfect morning until I rolled over and memories of last night and the pain kicked in.

I was sticky and smelt awful making me want to puke and my hangover wasn't helping very much. My head was pounding so hard it was messing up my vision. I couldn't tell which seemed less appealing; lying in bed smelling like a keg and body odour all day or trying to get out of bed and clean myself up. Finally I made the decision when my phone vibrated in my bag from across the room.

It took a good five minutes for me to get out of my bed and basically crawl to my phone where I had three missed texts.

To: Brooke  
>From: Alex<br>I'm sorry ):

To: Brooke  
>From: Jack<br>I'm sorry I left you last night. I probably should've come in to make sure you were okay. Do you want to hang out today?

To: Brooke  
>From: Alex<br>Please don't be mad, I'll make it up to you I swear.

I was suddenly furious at Alex again – not just for what happened last night, but for everything that had happened this week. He was just letting this happen as if he didn't even care what happened to me and I was getting sick of it.

I ignored all the messages and finally stood up and hobbled my way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. By now I had gotten used to showering in pain, but today it was almost unbearable. But in the 10 painfully long minutes I stood under the hot spray, I was hit with an idea. It probably wasn't the best idea but I was suddenly hungry for revenge.

I didn't know exactly who I was trying to take it out on, but if my plan worked, it wouldn't matter. I ignored the pain that had started to fade and got dressed in jeans and a random band shirt from my collection. I picked my phone up off the ground.

To: Jack  
>From: Brooke<br>It's okay. Yeah, let's hang out. What do you have in mind?

I deleted the other messages from Alex which took a lot of control not to answer. I may have been pissed off at him but I still had feelings for him. Jack texted back almost instantly telling me he'd pick me up in an hour.

I did my make up with extra care and straightened my hair to kill time. With half an hour left I decided food and Tylenol would be a good idea. I went downstairs, hoping that mom and Mark had left. I was relieved to see only mom sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Wow, I didn't expect to see you up so early." Mom commented as I dug around for the bottle of pills.

"It's 11," I raised an eyebrow even though my back was to her.

"Considering how drunk you were when you came home, I would've expected you to be passed out until at least two."

"I wasn't that drunk," I said, turning to look at her after finally finding the bottle.

"According to Mark it didn't sound or smell like it."

I repressed an eye roll and got a glass of water to chase the pills with. "I only had like four drinks. And one thrown at me."

"Why?"

"It's a long story," I sighed as I heard a horn honk outside. "But I'm going to hang out with a friend, is that okay?"

Mom's face lit up, "Of course it is."

The fact that mom was happy I was making friends reminded me at how pathetic the last four years of my life have been, but the shit load of drama I was in reminded me why I liked it that way. I slipped on my converses and grabbed my bag off the kitchen table before stepping outside and getting into Jack's car.

"Hey," He smiled kissing my cheek.

"Hi," I smiled back, "Where are we going?"

"To an amusement park," He answered as he started driving.

"Holy shit, are you serious?" I said, getting excited.

"Yes, I thought you'd like it."

For the entire drive there I was bouncing up and down. I fucking loved amusement parks. The rides, the games, the food, everything. An hour outside the city later we pulled into the almost full parking lot. I didn't even bother getting the name of the place before I was grabbing Jack's hand a dragging him to the front gates.

As soon as he paid and we both had unlimited wrist bands for everything, I was pulling him to the closest ride. I winced slightly as the harness put pressure on my bruised side but my love for amusement park rides outweighed the pain.

I was glad I had come here with Jack because when it came to rides, he was as fearless as I was. It didn't matter if it went upside down, spun around, threw you around like a rag doll or a combination of all three, he was down.

After going through half the rides in less than 4 hours, we decided it was time for a break.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked as we walked over to all the concession stands. I was so happy about the rides I hadn't even noticed I was starving.

"Yeah, actually," I answered.

"You go find a table and I'll get food." He said. I nodded and weaved through the sea of people and tables until I found an empty one in shade. It may have only been the end of March but it was really warm out and I could feel my arms starting to burn.

A few minutes later Jack found me and handed me a slice of cheese pizza and orange juice.

"You must be psychic or something," I commented, taking a huge bite of pizza.

"Or I just listen to you when you tell me these things," He smiled.

I had completely forgotten I had told him what my favorite meal was at one point during one of our tutorials. It surprised me that he remembered something so simple about me. I studied his face as I ate, taking it all in, every pore, hair and freckle. The way the sun that shone down only on him through the umbrella I was hogging, that made his hair shine. It was so black and blonde, and thick and I wanted to run my fingers through it over and over. And the way his dark brown eyes lit up whenever I said something to him made me automatically smile in return. He had everything I looked for in a guy, but I still couldn't find that spark.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, suddenly looking self-conscience.

"You," I smiled.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, just admiring you," I said. He smiled, blushing slightly and looking down before looking back up at me. He titled his head slightly and I knew what was coming, and I stopped him. "No more freebies."

He looked discouraged before stuttering, "S-s-sorry, I just thought—"

"Let me finish." I interrupted. "I don't do friends with benefits, so if you want the perks, you have to take all of me."

He grinned, "Well, in that case, Brooke would you be my girlfriend?"

"I was hoping you'd catch on." I smiled, "And yes, I will be." I pulled him in and kissed him, smiling to myself. I thought kicking off my plan would be a lot harder, but this was turning out to be really simple.

"Ready for more rides?" He asked pulling back.

"Of course!" I answered, jumping up and following him into a line for the roller coaster I had been dying to go on.

-x-

I had lost track of time but by the time we were headed back into the city I was happier than I had been in a long time. Everything about today had just been perfect; including the giant frog Jack had won me playing one of the games. I was so relaxed and peaceful it was almost shocking.

Jack pulled up in front of my house just as the sun was setting in front of us.

"Thank you," I said to him. "I really needed today."

"No problem," He nodded kissing me softly before I got out of the car and went inside.

"Who was that that you were with?" Mark demanded.

"Just a friend," I answered.

"What kind of friend?"

"The normal kind?" I shrugged.

"That looked like a guy's car," He stated.

"So what if it was. Am I not allowed to have a boyfriend or guy friends in general?"

I didn't wait for him to answer before starting to walk away. He grabbed a handful of hair and dragged my backwards. Why did he always go for the hair?

"No woman in my house will be whoring herself out to a guy and there will definitely never be boys in my house, got it?" Mark said before raining a series of hits anywhere he could reach while his other hand was still tangled in my hair holding me down. I stayed silent as always until he was done using me as his personal punching bag and went up to my room.

I think the worst part about the situation was that whenever he did this to me, he was always stone cold sober. Maybe if he was drunk I could pass it off as him not knowing what he was doing or something, but that fact that he consciously knew what he was doing made it worse.

I examined myself in the mirror once I was safe behind my locked door. He had managed to get a good one to my face and I could see a black eye forming already. I sighed deeply. Another perfectly good day ruined. At least he hasn't drawn blood yet. I flopped into my bed, regretting in immediately as pain shot through various parts of my body. I didn't bother to change out of my clothes before curling into a ball and falling asleep.

-x-

I figured that since after such an eventful previous day, Sunday would be spent in my room doing nothing to avoid any type of drama. Plus I also needed to prepare myself for school and everyone's reactions when Jack and I announced we were officially together. That was bound to cause a stir.

I had managed to get through the day without a single disturbance since I turned my phone off. I was going downstairs to get a drink when the doorbell rang,

"I'll get it." I said, walking to the front door and opening it. I jumped when I saw Alex standing there innocently.

"You're alive." He stated, smiling slightly.

Not for long. "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"You wouldn't return my texts." He answered.

"So you decided to show up on my doorstep without warning?"

"You would've known if you had checked your phone." He said stubbornly.

"Brooke, who's at the door?" Mark called from the living room.

"N-no one important," I answered, and then turned back to Alex. "You really shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" He asked. "What happened to your eye?" I heard footsteps coming closer and my heart rate picked up.

"Seriously Alex, you can't be here." I said as Mark appeared behind me.

"Who's this?" Mark asked. "I thought you said no one was here. This doesn't look like no one to me."

"This is Alex," I answered, "He was just leaving." I gave him a pleading look as Mark pushed me out of the way.

"Good." He stated before slamming the door in Alex's face and turning to me with a terrifying look in his eye.

"I thought I said last night no boys?" He asked taking a step closer to me.

Here we go again.


	12. Chapter 12

"What happened to your eye?" Tara asked in History the next morning. I had heard that three times already and it felt like everyone was staring at me and could see right through my clothes to where the faded and fresh bruises were. But I kept my head held high like I was perfectly fine.

"I tripped and fell and the doorknob of my bathroom door decided to try to catch my face," I said, smiling slightly. I knew it was a believable story because I had actually done it before when I was 13.

"Ouch," She said. "At least it was only your eye."

Oh if she only knew. But that was the thing – she didn't, and she wasn't going to know and neither was anyone else. I don't know why I was keeping this a secret when I knew that I should probably tell someone but I just didn't want people to know. I didn't want the added drama thrown into my life and everyone asking questions so I was just going to have to live with it.

"So, I'm not one to gossip but I'm dying to know," She said, looking almost excited. "Are you and Jack together?"

I nodded, "Yes sir we are."

She squealed slightly and threw her arms around me, making me wince. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You two are seriously adorable." She grinned. "But I secretly thought you and Alex would get together."

"Why's that?" I asked, my curiosity hitting the roof.

"You obviously don't see the way he looks at you. It's like you're the only girl in school and I've known Alex since preschool and I have never ever seen him look at a girl that way before. I just can't wrap my head around why he'd be with Emma instead of you."

"You and me both," I commented, rolling my eyes and her name.

"But he has always been the type to use girls for sex so. He's such a horny guy." She chuckled.

I didn't know if I should be glad he was only with Emma for sex or worry that if he and I were to get together that would be the only thing he would be interested in. I guess I was going to find out if my plan worked. I was waiting for the guilt of using Jack to kick in but I guess I had convinced myself that I wasn't using him so there was no need for guilt.

A few minutes before the bell rang I got a random text from Alex. His name lit up on my screen made my heart skip a beat.

To: Brooke  
>From: Alex<br>Two things. One, are you really dating Jack? Two, don't open your locker.

To: Alex  
>From: Brooke<br>Yes I am and why not?

To: Brooke  
>From: Alex<br>Just don't okay?

I rolled my eyes and him and followed Tara out of the room when the bell rang, heading to my locker. In pink lipstick BITCH was written across my locker door.

"Mature," I chuckled to myself as I entered the combination.

"Brooke, don't!" Someone yelled from behind me as I open my locker. There was a bang and before I knew what happened I was drenched in bright orange paint.

The hallway burst into laughter as the realized what had happened. I turned around to see Emma and Katie standing behind me laughing harder than anyone else.

"Wow," I shook my head, glancing at Alex who just stood there like always.

Katie stepped forward, getting into my face. "I told you to stay away from Jack, but you didn't listen."

"Because I don't take orders from cheap whores," I said, meeting her icy glare.

She had nothing left to say, but an idea that would probably end up with my head on a silver platter popped into my head. Katie turned to walk away. "Wait, Katie." I said, and she turned to face me again as I threw my arms around her and squished her against me. As quickly as I had grabbed her I let go and she screeched.

"What the fuck?" She yelled, looking down at her now stained uniform that matched mine.

"Oops," I smirked before grabbing my bag and slamming my locker shut and pushing my way through the crowd.

"Brooke, wait!" Alex called after me, following me.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "If you're here to apologize, just leave."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Besides being covered in acrylic paint, I'm a fucking ray of sunshine."

"That's not what I'm talking about." He said.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Where'd you get that black eye from?"

"My own stupidity," I answered, my heart rate picking up realizing what he was getting at.

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Yup," I answered, trying to dodge away from him but he followed me in to the gym and right into the girls change room. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can tell me the truth." He said.

"I just did," I sighed, dropping my bag on the ground, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like some privacy."

"I'm sure you can change in front of me." He said, plopping down on the bench.

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"I'm self-conscience," I stated. That actually wasn't that much of a lie this time. I was definitely no virgin. I had gotten naked in front of guys before, or just changed in front of them. I liked my body and didn't mind showing it off, but with Alex sitting there – even without the bruises – I suddenly felt really conscience.

"Oh please, someone who looks like you can't be self-conscience," He said, and looked at me expectantly.

"Why do you even care?" I blurted, probably giving everything away.

"Because I care about you," He said.

"Bullshit!" I yelled, "If you cared about me at all, you wouldn't be ignoring me because of Emma and you wouldn't be with Emma at all."

"You're with Jack now so why does it even matter?" He asked, jumping up off the bench.

"It doesn't." I stated and we fell into an angry silence. I was sick of standing there in slowly drying paint so I slowly started to unbutton my shirt while Alex sat back down and cross his arms. I found a way to pull my shirt on while taking the other one off so not a single bruise showed and no paint got on my clean shirt. Changing from my skirt into shorts was a lot easier.

"There. I changed. Happy?" I said before starting to try to wash out the paint from my hair.

"I'm happy if you're happy with yourself," He said before leaving the change room. I took a deep breath before giving up and throwing my hair into a pony tail and washing my face off the remaining paint.

I considered going after Alex and just telling him the truth, but instead I sat down across the bench he was sitting on and wondered what the hell I was going to do.


	13. Chapter 13

The week came and went with its ups and down. Katie and Emma were out to get me and took every opportunity to humiliate me whether it be tripping me or yelling names at me or hiding tuna in my locker. It was all mediocre childish pranks and didn't even compare to what I was going through at home.

In six days I had taken 4 beatings full beatings, a couple slaps here and there, and two sessions of Mark pointing out all my flaws. I was a walking bruise and couldn't stand to look at myself in the mirror after showering. The body I was once so proud of was now slowly being destroyed. Still, I held my head high and went on at school like nothing was wrong. Both places were hell. The only safe place was Jack's during tutorials. It was my escape and I started pushing for them more often and to last longer.

He and I were actually doing well despite the fact that Katie wanted me staked and I was still trying to make Alex jealous. It had become a mini war between me and Emma whenever both of them were around. I was thankful Jack was too smitten to see it, but I was beginning to think people could see through my charade.

I was hoping for a peaceful, quiet day as I walked into the school with Jack by my side on Monday. It was actually going smoothly until lunch when Katie came up to me.

"So are you going to give in yet?" She asked, blocking my path.

"I'm assuming that since you're asking that, you've run out of shitty pranks to pull on me?" I shot back.

"No, we just thought you would've gotten the hint by now."

"Well I'm still dating Jack and you still aren't, so obviously not," I said in an annoyed tone. When was she going to give it up?

She raised her hand up to slap me but I blocked it. "Really?" I rolled my eyes. I went to push past her but she pushed me backwards and I slammed into the lockers behind me. It would have been no big deal if my back hadn't been Mark's most recent target. Before I had a chance to recover, Katie slapped me across the face but I barely felt it.

"Stop it," Alex yelled, pushing his way out from behind the people watching.

"Alex, baby, what are you doing?" Emma asked, trying to pull him back.

"Stopping this," Alex said, nudging Katie away from me who stood there in shock. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from both of them, dragging me down empty hallway. Once we were away from everyone else he finally let go.

"Wow," I said, "You finally did something useful."

"You do realize you were two minutes away from getting a full beat down from Katie right?" He said casually.

"And how would you know?" I asked. Too bad I get one almost every night for no apparent reason. I brought me to question whether it would hurt more since I was so bruised, or barely hurt at all.

"They have bug mouths and like to brag."

"Mmm, well then," I said, looking at him. He had that same expectant look on his face as he did in the change room and I knew why. "Don't think I'm going to thank you. I don't owe you anything."

"Seriously, you're not going to thank me from saving you from getting your ass kicked?" He asked.

"No. All last week they did nothing but torment me and you didn't do anything so why should I thank you for this? To be honest, you owed me this."

He sighed and leaned against the lockers.

"Look I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you?" He said finally. I just looked at him waiting for him to explain. "Just don't bring your gym clothes okay?"

"Alright," I raised an eyebrow hoping my confusion would get me a more detailed explanation, but he just smiled at me before turning around and walking away.

-x-

"You seem distracted," Jack said in Algebra.

"Hmm?" I mumbled. I had spent the entire period wondering what the hell Alex was planning and if I should go along with it. Part of me said no because he had been such an ass lately but the rest of me was curious.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, intertwining our fingers.

"I'm just stressed," I said. It wasn't a complete lie. I was actually really stressed out with everything going on in my life.

"Hmmm, well," He said quietly, kissing my neck, "Why don't you come over after school, and we can relax in the hot tub?"

"You have a hot tub?" I asked.

"Yeah," He nodded, kissing my cheek next. I was sold instantly.

"That sounds perfect," I answered before kissing him.

"Brooke and Jack, get a room." Mr. Perv said annoyed.

"Technically we are in a room," I said grinning causing him to roll his eyes. I laughed as the bell rang and Jack followed me out of the classroom.

"Are you and Alex ever going to patch things up?" He asked as we walked to the gym.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I'd be nice to be able to hang out with my girlfriend and my best friend at the same time."

"I'll try to just for you," I smiled and kissed him. Okay, maybe it was more for me than him, but whatever made him happy. I walked into the gym and took a seat in the bleachers, burning with curiosity.

I watched Alex walk in with Emma, spotting me. As soon as Emma went into the change room, Alex sprinted towards me.

"Follow me lead," He whispered. "Just go along with it."

I nodded before he took a seat on the other side of the bleachers. I watched Emma come out of the change room and saunter over to Alex, trying way too hard to look sexy. Now that I wasn't burning with jealously over them, I could see how Alex was almost appalled by her try hard moves. She must be really good at giving head or something that kept him going back for more.

Finally the coach pulled her away from him and called me over. I walked over to them and almost sat next to Alex but his sudden harsh look stopped me and it clicked.

"Where are you gym clothes?" The coached demanded. We got the meaner of the two coaches today, so why Alex suddenly wanted to get in trouble was beyond me.

"Well, someone's girlfriend decided to throw paint on me so I had to use my gym clothes as regular clothes," I explained, glaring at Alex and leaving out when it had happened.

"What about you?" He asked Alex.

"I forgot," He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at him, trying to go along with the illusion Alex was trying to create.

"Weren't you two buddy-buddy a few weeks ago?"

"I don't refer to stuck up bitches as my buddies," Alex said.

"Then why are you dating one?" I shot back.

"Okay stop it. Since you two don't seem to get along, you'll both have a blast cleaning the equipment room together and then maybe you'll remember to bring your gym clothes." The coach grinned before handing Alex the key to the equipment room.

Alex made an annoyed sound as I followed him to the door. We both entered and he closed the door behind us, relocking it as I flicked on the lights.

"Nice work," I said. I was impressed that he managed to be able to get us privacy, away from Emma and without us having to cut class. "But why am I here?"

"Because I want to make it up to you for being such a jerk lately," He said before stepping towards me and kissing me.

The kiss caught me totally off guard but didn't cease to give me butterflies and make me see stars. This was how kissing someone was supposed to make you feel. This is how I should feel when I kiss Jack, but Jack's kisses never made me weak in the knees like this.

All my morals and sense of right and wrong had been thrown out the window as Alex's hands gentle explored my body while his tongue explored my mouth. I pulled his beanie off and rang my fingers through his soft blonde hair.

I broke the kiss for a second to catch my breath. "What about Jack?" I whispered.

"What he doesn't know, will never hurt him," Alex answered before we were back to kissing.

There was so much wrong with what was happening right now it was crazy but I couldn't bring myself to stop. This wasn't what I was aiming for when I developed my plan to date Jack to make Alex jealous, but somehow it was a little bit better.

Alex pulled back this time, "We should probably actually clean something because I don't want to be bitched at."

I nodded and we let go of each other and moved to start organizing the sports gear that was all over the place. I was surprised at what had just happened considering that I was dating his best friend. I wasn't a much better person either, but I still didn't feel bad.

Cleaning up didn't take as long as we thought it was going to so we still had a good twenty minutes to spare and neither of us wanted to leave the small space.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I was hoping you knew the answer to that question," Alex answered.

"I have more questions than I do answers," I chuckled slightly. "We're in a really sticky situation."

"Well the way I see it is neither of us like the relationships were in right now, so why not end them and be with the person we really want to be with? Each other."

"Because all hell would break loose," I said after taking a second to absorb the fact that Alex had finally admitted to wanting me. "Katie's already plotting my death. If you break up with Emma and then we get together, they're both going to hunt me down and kill me. Yours and Jack's friendship will be ruined completely and everyone will end up hating us."

"So what do you suggest?"

We both knew the answer but neither of us would say it out loud.

"Are you okay with doing that to your best friend though?" I asked.

"He'd do the same thing." He said. "Jack's no angel and I can guarantee you that if he was in my position, he'd be doing the same thing."

I let out a long breath. "Alright, but if anyone finds out about us, we go down together okay?"

"Deal," Alex said, sealing it with a kiss as the bell rang.

We were both going to hell for this. We had both agreed to sneak around behind Jack's back while blatantly and willingly ignoring the right thing to do. I couldn't help but to smile to myself as we walked out of the equipment room, please that I had gotten what I wanted.

I tried to not cringe at Emma's squeal as she ran up to Alex while I left the gym to find Jack waiting for me.

"Hey," He grinned, putting his arms around me and kissing me, "Ready to go relax?"

"Yeah," I smiled until I remembered that my body was covered in bruises and contusions. There was no way I was going to be able to wear a bathing suit into a hot tub without Jack noticing.

I pulled my phone out and faked a text to my mom. I opened my locker and grabbed my books and bag, counting to 50 in my head before pulling my phone back out and sighing.

"What?" Jack asked, looking down at me.

"Mom said I can't go out tonight," I said, pulling my best disappointed look which wasn't that hard since I was extremely disappointed.

Jack's face fell. "That blows."

"Yeah," I nodded, kissing his cheek, "But I'll make it up to you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," He smiled again as we headed outside towards his car.

He drove me home and we spent a good ten minutes saying goodbye until I remember that Mark would probably recognize the car. I finally gave Jack one last kiss, missing the feeling of butterflies Alex gave me and got out of the car.

Much to my relief, no one was home and I went straight to my room. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting about my bruises and spending a little bit too long in the car with Jack. I was really fucking lucky no one was home. I needed to start thinking about things more carefully or things could get messier than they already were. I was playing with fire by going behind Jack's back and if I wasn't careful, I could end up burning everything I had to the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

I had no idea what to expect when I got to school the next day. I had no idea how I was supposed to act around Alex or do in general. I was just about to enter History when my phone rang.

To: Brooke  
>From: Alex<br>Meet me out back in 10

I turned around and went back to my locker and dumped my books into it. I doubted I was going to need them. I left out a side door and circled around to the back of the school. Why he wanted to meet me out here was beyond me. It was so open and if anyone went to go to the parking lot, we'd be busted immediately.

To: Brooke  
>From: Alex<br>Walk across the field and follow the path leading into the little forest thing

I followed his instructions and crossed the field. I found the path leading into the cluster of trees. After tripping a couple times, I finally emerged into a small clearing where Alex laid sprawled out in the grass. I finally understood why people skipped classes out here. It was really nice.

"So are we going to resort to making out in the bushes?" I joked, taking a seat next to him as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Why not?" He laughed.

"How're we even supposed to act around Jack?"

"I was thinking about that too." Alex said. "We should just say we made up in the equipment room and we're friends again. It's not that far from the truth. In a week or two, just let him easy and then we can be together in the open a little while after that."

"Yeah made up and made out, but not in that order." I said and he laughed. "What about Emma?"

"I'll tell her if she does anything to you, I'll dump her."

"You think that's enough to stop her?" I asked.

"Yup," He nodded. I opened my mouth to say something else when he cut me off with a kiss, reminding me why I was here in the first place.

The kiss heated up quickly and I pushed him back down, crawling on top of him. It probably wasn't the smart choice considering I was in a skirt but I didn't care. I bit his lip and he bucked his hips slightly while running his hand up and down my sides, slipping one under my shirt.

The heat coming from both of us was almost hot enough to light the grass on fire and burn the forest down. Alex grabbed my hips and suddenly flipped us over so he was hovering above me and kissed my neck, biting down slightly making me moan.

He pressed himself closer to me, trying to get rid of any space between our bodies. Clothes had just started to be shed when the bell rang in the distance.

"Fuck," Alex mumbled between gasps for air.

I chuckled slightly, straightening out my shirt as Alex put his back on. I made sure that none of my clothes had come off enough to reveal bruises. Surprisingly I had gotten a three day break from being hit which meant most were healing. I was glad I at least healed quickly.

We both stood up and were about to walk back when we heard voices. My eyes widened when footsteps got closer and closer. Alex grabbed my arm and I winced as he pulled me into the bushes just as two people entered the clearing.

The mess of blonde hair gave away that it was Emma almost instantly. I couldn't make out who she was making out with, but it didn't matter. I looked at Alex, expecting him to look angry or something but he just shrugged and grinning, motioning for me to stay put.

"Well, what do we have here?" Alex said, as he stepped out of the bushes and Emma almost jumped a foot in the air.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" She asked, pushing the guy she was with away.

"I could ask you the same thing," He said avoiding the question.

"I-I-I—" She stuttered, looking lost. I wanted to snicker but I knew any noise I made would give me away and that would be disastrous.

"You know what? We're over." Alex said, rolling his eyes and walking out of the clearing.

"Alex! Wait!" Emma yelled chasing after him, the guy she was with following her.

I counted to 30 and left the bushes too. Instead of leaving the clearing through the designated path, I cut through the forest, walking parallel to the school. It would have looked extremely suspicious if I had come out the same place they did too. I found another path that I followed until it led me out by the parking lot.

"Brooke!" Jack called. I spotted him leaning against his car with Alex who looked relieved.

"Oh, hey," I smiled walking up to them. "What's up?"

"What were you doing in the forest?" Jack asked, putting his arm around me.

"Just exploring," I shrugged casually. "I hear people talking about it all the time and decided to see what the big deal was."

"Did you hear all the drama?" Alex asked.

"No. What drama?" I went along.

"Oh, well, there's this clearing in there and I caught Emma cheating on me with some jock," Alex explained.

"What a bitch," I rolled my eyes.

"I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I ever found out someone cheated on me." Jack said, pulling me closer to him.

And like a freight train speeding down the tracks I was hit with guilt. I was terrible person for what I was doing to Jack. He didn't deserve to have me cheating on him with his best friend and I didn't deserve someone like him.

But he doesn't deserve to be dumped for his best friend either. I didn't know which was worse and I just wanted to crawl into a hole. There was no justification for what I was doing, it was pure selfishness and the longer I kept up with this charade, the more hurt Jack was going to be.

I repressed a sigh and followed Jack and Alex back into the building feeling like a complete jerk.

-x-

I was quiet for the rest of the day, and told Jack I had a headache to get out of the tutoring session. I came home to an empty house again, much to my relief. I didn't know where mom or Mark was and I really didn't care.

I grabbed a box or Oreos from the cupboard and went up to my room.

A couple hours later I heard mom and Mark get home but I didn't bother going to greet them. If I never had to leave me bed it would be way too soon.

-x-

The next morning when my alarm went off, I laughed and turned it off, rolling over. There was no way I was going to get up and go to school. Not when things were this messy. I don't know why I agreed to see Alex behind Jack's back. I knew it was going to hurt him, but hearing him talk about it made the reality of it all so much worse.

I laid in bed but I couldn't fall back asleep. I stayed in bed until bodily functions called and I dragged myself into the bathroom. After doing my thing and taking off the extra makeup that smudged around my eyes that I didn't take of the previous night, I went down stairs and got myself a bowl of cereal, plopping down in front of the TV.

My uneventful day was going perfectly until there was a knock at the door. At first I thought it was Mark, home from work early, but then I realized he had a key. I opened the door to find Alex standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, reminding myself of the last time he showed up unannounced.

"Well since you're not in school, I didn't see any point in being there, so I decided to come spend time with you." He explained as I let him in. "Plus, here we don't have to sneak around."

He had a good point. "What's in the bag?" I asked, noticing the plastic bad he carried.

"Junk food of course," He grinned, setting in on the counter. "And movies."

I smiled at him and got out bowls for the chips almost immediately. There was nothing good to eat in my house so junk food seemed like Jesus in food formation.

"You look beautiful by the way," Alex commented as I got everything ready. I blushed at his comment, despite the fact that I was in baggy sweats and a tank top and no makeup.

"Thank you," I smiled, bring the food into the living room. "What did you bring to watch?"

"Transformers," He answered, putting in the DVD player.

"Dude you're the best," I chuckled. The fact that he would come over, bringing my favorite movie and food, proved to me that our relationship was more than just physical.

He spread out across the couch and I laid down on him with my head on his chest. He automatically intertwined our fingers and started playing with my hair. I had never felt more relaxed in the past two weeks than I had lying in Alex's arms.

-x-

Somewhere between Transformers 3 and Batman Begins, I had fallen asleep, but was woken up by the door slamming. I tried to untangle my body from Alex's but it was too late.

"What's going on here?" Mark demanded as he entered the living room. "Who's this and why aren't you in school?"

"I didn't feel good," I answered as Alex sat up. "Alex came over to make sure I was okay."

"Bullshit," Mark yelled.

"Sir, I didn't mean –" Alex started to say and I wish he hadn't.

"Shut up," Mark cut him off. "I thought I said no boys."

"I'm sorry I—"

"I don't care; you deliberately ignored what I said you little whore!" He said before grabbed my hair and pulling me over the back of the couch. Fantastic, the last thing I needed was a bald spot too.

"Brooke!" Alex yelled.

"You," Mark looked at Alex, "get out of my house, now!"

"No I won't-"

"Alex, please," I said, giving him a begging look. I didn't want him to see this. "Please."

He looked helplessly at me and just nodded, grabbing his hoodie of the couch and quickly leaving. Mark then picked me up and shoved me against a wall, my head hitting it so hard I saw stars.

"Now look," Mark said. "You make sure your little friend keeps quiet about this, got it?"

I nodded, and he slapped me. "I said got it?"

"Yes," I answered. Another slap to the face and two hits to the stomach later, he let me go and disappeared into the kitchen. I moved as quickly as I could doubled over in pain and grabbed the movies and left over food and took them too my room.

I set everything on my desk and crawled right back into bed wish I had never left it in the first place.

-x-

It sucks, sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I considered stay home again just to avoid Alex, but I knew that wasn't an option. I would definitely get beat for missing another day. I considered myself lucky for getting off that easier yesterday. And even if I could stay home, Alex would probably come over again, demanding answers.

I took my time getting ready, trying to prepare myself for all of Alex's questions. I hoped and prayed he hadn't told Jack yet. I was keeping so much from him; I was ready to explode with secrets. I felt like crying, but why ruin a 3 year no-crying streak now? I learned that nothing ever comes out of crying and that it was a waste of time and energy.

I munched on a pop tart until I heard a car pull into the drive way. I wasn't sure if it was Alex or Jack picking me up today but I was hoping it would be Jack so I could put off talking to Alex a little bit longer.

I tried to not let my emotions show when I stepped outside to see Alex's silver car idling. I took a deep breath, faked a smile and got in.

"Hey," I smiled at him, hoping somehow he'd forgotten everything that had happened in the past 24 hours.

He nodded slightly, "How are you?"

"Good," I answered.

"Are you sure?"

And so it begins.

"Alex, I'm fine." I said firmly, trying to reassure him. I wasn't going down without at least trying to convince him otherwise first.

"I find that slightly hard to believe after what I witnessed yesterday." He said. I sighed and looked out the window when I realized we were going the wrong way.

"Dude, school's that way," I pointed out.

"I know."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can talk." He answered. A few minutes later he pulled up in front of a house. It took me a couple seconds to realize it was his house. I silently followed him inside where no one was home.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked. I couldn't help but to chuckle at our futile attempts at small talk. I shook my head and followed him up the stairs and into his room.

"Whoa, it's clean," I commented, looking at the white carpet that didn't have a speck of dust anywhere.

"I needed something to do other than worry about you," He said, sitting on his bed. "Mom nearly had a heart attack this morning."

I stood against the closed door and we fell into silence, neither of us knowing where to start.

"Are you sure you're—"

"Is it really necessary to have this conversation?" I asked.

"Yes," He stated.

"Why?"

"Because if something bad is happening Brooke, you need to tell someone."

"Nothing's going on!" I tried to lie. "It was a spur of the moment thing!"

"Bullshit. Then explain the bruises on your back at the party."

"I fell."

"Down a cliff? C'mon Brooke, just tell me what's going on."

"I can't because there isn't anything!" I said loudly.

He let out a frustrated groan that, under different circumstances, I would've found incredibly hot. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I care about you!"

The statement was like a slap in the face. Those words had never been said to me by anyone else but my mother and here I was, arguing with the person who said it because I was too proud to admit the truth. What did I have to lose by telling him? Nothing. There was nothing to lose. Maybe there was even a shred of good that would squeeze itself out of the present situation. All it would take is for me to break down the walls I had built around myself. To send them crashing down and reveal the scared little girl inside. But would Alex accept that? Or would he just pack up and walk away as soon as he saw what was underneath the rock hard shell I hid in?

There was only one way to find out and one way to fully admit it.

"Can't you just tell me?" He whispered, almost begging me.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. "No," I answered and I watched his shoulders rise and fall in a heavy sigh. "But, I can show you."

He looked up at my confused as I stepped a little bit closer to him, pulling off my blazer. I thought back to the day he followed me into the change room and I refused to change in front of him because of the shame of my body and uneasiness he made me feel. All the nervousness and fear came back as I started to unbutton my shirt with shaking hands.

"Brooke, what are you…" Alex trailed off as my shirt hit the ground and I pulled off my skirt. I was now standing in front of Alex in nothing but my socks and underwear, finally revealing my well-kept secret. I couldn't stop myself from trembling as his eyes studied every part of bare flesh. I tried to blame it on the draft in the room but I couldn't fool myself that well.

I could almost feel his eyes traveling over me. Over the bruises that covered 85% of my upper body and upper thighs. Had it not been for the fact I was forced to wear a uniform to school, I could almost guarantee that there would've been more on my calves and forearms too. Some were yellowish and almost gone, some were still light purple – the result of yesterday's events and the rest ranged from black to dark blue. My stomach, my upper arms, my back, and even some places on my chest were an assortment of ugly colors – the color of the shame and disgust I felt every time I looked in the mirror. I doubted Alex would ever be able to like me, let alone love me now that he saw me like this.

He finally stopped looking at me and stood up. I waited for the disgusted look, or the snicker about how I deserved it somehow for the mess I had caused at school between him, Jack, Katie, Emma and I. I waited for him to tell me that he could never be with someone like me now that he knew the truth, the heart shattering dismissal that would for sure leave me never wanting to open myself up to another person again.

But none of that came. No comments, no lip curling, no laughing. Instead he walked over to me and delicately wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his warm chest that smelt like axe and vanilla. It took me a minute to react to the only scenario I hadn't envisioned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and finally relaxed.

"You're still beautiful," He whispered in my ear and I almost cried

His simple gestures like this and showing up at my house yesterday was valid proof that he actually cared about me. I found myself wondering how Jack would've reacted if it were him instead of Alex who came over. I somehow doubted he would do something like this.

I shivered slightly, this time it was actually from the draft in the room and Alex let go. He picked up my shirt and handed it to me.

"Here, get dressed and then we'll go to school." He said.

I nodded and started to re-button my shirt and then pull on my skirt.

"Alex, you have to promise not to tell anyone—especially Jack or the police, okay?" I asked as I put my blazer on.

"You have to tell someone eventually," He said softly. "This can't go on forever."

"I know, but just not now." I sighed.

He took my hand once I was done and led me down the stairs and back out to his car. We drove to school in a comfortable silence, both lost in thought.

I felt different—lighter almost. Telling Alex about Mark had lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. Don't get me wrong – I didn't feel better about the problem; I just didn't feel so helpless and weighed down. It was one less secret off my chest.

We got to school just as lunch had started and separated as we walked into the building.

"You and Alex are friends again?" Tara asked, coming up to me.

"Yeah, we made up in gym while cleaning the storage room." I smiled.

"I'm glad," She smiled back. "Come with me to my locker?"

I followed her through the crowd of people trying to get to the cafeteria until we reached her locker. I leaned against the wall while she rifled through binders and folders looking for something.

The hallway quickly emptied and we were the only two left.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her but I stopped her from answering when I heard a giggle and a moan. I followed the sound down the hall until I was in front of Mr. Perv's room.

I peered into the window to see Katie lying half naked across his desk with him leaning over top of her. I didn't know whether to vomit or scream. Before I had a chance to do both Katie turned her head and looked directly at me. I didn't know who looked more surprised, but I turned on my heel and walked down the hall. I didn't want to stick around to find out how pissed off Katie was that I caught her in the act with a teacher.

"We need to go." I said, tugging at Tara's arm.

"Why? What?" She asked, closing her locker as I dragged her as fast as I could to the cafeteria and sat down beside Carmen.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked.

"I was looking for my term paper," Tara asked. "What did you see in that classroom Brooke?"

I bit my lip, debating on whether or not to tell them about the sight I could never erase from my mind again. There was a list of pros and cons to telling them, and part of me wanted to keep it to myself, but the fact they I've kept so much from them to begin with made me lean and drop my voice to a whisper.

"Katie is sleeping with a teacher."


	16. Chapter 16

If I had been worried about going to school for the past couple of days, I was now terrified to walk through the doors on Thursday. Katie knew I knew her dirty little secret and I knew she was probably going to corner me and possibly try to kill me.

The only strategy I had armed myself with was to never be alone. I was less vulnerable with other people. My main goal was to keep Jack as close as possible since I knew she would be less likely to approach me with him around.

I spent the entire day on my toes and looking around corners before turning them, just waiting for a storm of blonde hair and boobs to come for me.

"You seem really paranoid," Jack commented in Algebra.

"Do I?" I asked, trying to keep composure. "How?"

"I don't know, you just seem to always be looking over your shoulder and waiting for something to happen."

"Oh," I shrugged. "Sorry."

"What do you want to do this weekend?" He asked. I kept having to remind myself I was still dating Jack, not Alex, which kinda sucked since I wanted some alone time with Alex.

"I don't know, but whatever we do it can't be at my house." I answered.

"Do you want to spend the night Friday?" He asked, looking nervous.

I smiled at his cuteness, "Sure."

At least that got me away from Mark for a night and I might be able to sleep properly. The bell rang shortly after and Jack walked me to gym as usual. I subtly looked for Alex while giving Jack a hug and kiss before walking into the gym and going to change.

Like always, I beat all the girls out who were still fiddling with their hair and touching up their makeup. I heard my named being called and saw Alex propping the door to the storage room open. I quickly walked over to him and entered the room.

"What're you doing in here?"

"Coach made me get the volleyballs and I thought we could score a few seconds alone," He grinned kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Although I really wished he had closed the door fully instead of leaving it open just enough for someone to see us without us seeing them.

When we heard the coach's voice getting closer we sprung apart and each grabbed a cage of volleyballs and started pushing them out of the door as she got there.

"What are you guys doing in there?" She asked.

"Getting the balls like you asked," Alex answered, giving her a confused look while I kept a blank face.

"That was really close," I whispered as we took a seat with everyone else. He chuckled quietly as the Coach went through the attendance list and we were told to get started.

If I had paid attention to my surroundings instead of Alex I might have been able to catch the smug, knowing smirk and prevented the events that happened next.

-x-

I actually thought I was in the safe zone on Friday when I got to school. Neither Emma nor Katie had dropped any hints that they knew I knew. They actually were both ignoring my existence. It was really fucking nice.

Friday was really peaceful and quiet. Jack picked me up for school and Alex had managed to find an unlocked classroom upstairs at lunch for us to swap spit in. I made sure the window was blocked and the door was locked before we even got near each other. There was no way I was going to get caught like Katie.

Both Algebra and gym were equally quiet and drama free. It was almost weird.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Jack asked as we walked to my locker after school.

"Yeah, actually," I grinned. I wasn't lying this time. I was genuinely looking forward to a relaxing night with Jack.

"Awesome. My parents are out tonight so I thought we'd break into the wine cabinet and take a dip in the hot tub." He suggested.

I tensed up slightly but forced myself to relax before Jack noticed. "Sounds great," I pushed out while panicking. How was I supposed to get out of this one?

I sighed internally and racked my brain for an answer or solution or excuse or something that would get me out of this. I spent the whole ride to my house quietly worrying. I ran inside and grabbed clean clothes, my bathing suite, pyjamas and makeup. I scribbled a note to mom that I was staying at Tara's house for the night and ran back out to Jack's car.

By the time we pulled up in front of Jack's house I still hadn't thought of anything. I followed him inside and dropped my bag on the ground by the door and followed him to the back door. We stepped out onto the deck. The hot tub was placed in the middle of the yard which gave me an idea.

"Why don't we watch a movie first?" I suggested.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It would give us time to unwind and eat. And plus, it would be a lot better in the dark, don't ya think?" I smiled suggestively. "No nosy neighbours watching us."

"Good point," He caught on, "What movie?"

"Batman," I grinned, following him back inside, relieved that I had diverted his attention.

I flopped across the couch which he made popcorn and put the movie in. He collapsed on top of me and using my stomach as a pillow while I played with his soft hair. It really was relaxing to not have to worry about anything and just focus on Jack and the movie.

The first movie ended and it still wasn't as dark as I wanted it to be so I convinced Jack to watch the sequel. We had all night so it really wasn't that big of a deal and we fell right back into our peaceful state.

-x-

Finally both movies ended and it was pitch black outside.

"You go get changed while I go set up outside," He said, handing me my bag and disappearing outside.

I was confused about what he had to set up but didn't ask. I went upstairs to his room and closed the curtains before stripping down. I looked at myself in the full mirror on the back of his door – something I still had to force myself to do. Much to my relief most of the bruises were almost gone. They were in the yellowish brown state so they definitely wouldn't be noticeable in the dark. I silently thanked whatever God there was that I was a fast healer.

I slipped on my black and red bikini that was skimpy enough I questioned if it was a bikini or just a shred of fabric with strings and wrapped a towel around my body before going downstairs. I turned off the lights in the kitchen, hallway and deck as I went outside. I was shocked to see what Jack had done in such little time.

All around the hot tub were little colorful lights. Some hung from wires going around the hot tub, some were on the ground, lighting up a path to it and some were placed on the edge of the tub. Two giant circular ball type things floated in the water, changing colors every few seconds. Jack sat at the far end of the tub with a bottle of what I assumed to be champagne and two glasses. It was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for me. I walked down the short path to the two steps that were in front of the tub.

I took a silent deep breath and shed my towel before ascending the two steps and slipping into the warm water.

"This is amazing," I said to Jack as I walked over to him.

"You look amazing." He returned and I smiled.

I sat on one of the bench type things next to him while he poured us each some champagne. I sipped it while looking around at all the tiny lights and sighed happily. We sat there talking and drinking in the heat and bubbles for a good two hours or so.

"Do you actually like it?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

I looked over at him and how the lights illuminated his face. "I love it," I said before moving forward and straddled him, kissing him slowly. He slid his hands around my waist and pulled me closer and bit my lip.

Things got really heated up really fast as I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled slightly, making him moan. I blocked out how it made me think of Alex and grinded my hips against his. We stayed like that for a while; making out and exploring each other's wet, bare skin. He gave me a large hickey on my collarbone before I decided this was getting boring as I reached for the Velcro to his swim shorts.

The best part about Jack was caught on quickly as he untied the knot to my bikini.

"Why don't we take this inside?" I whispered and he nodded eagerly. I climbed out of the hot tub and wrapped my towel around myself as Jack turned off the jets and followed suit. We both quickly walked over to the deck and went inside.

The second the door was closed our lips crashed together again and both towels were dropped. I pulled back and giggled as he took my hand and pulled me towards the stairs. He pinned me against his door and kissed me roughly, pressing his body against mine.

"Excited are we?" I teased as I kissed his jaw. He didn't reply as he opened the door and we both stumbled into his room and onto the bed.

-x-

The next morning I woke up curled into Jack. I blinked a few times and then smiled, pleased with how last night turned out. Instead of waking up Jack, I pulled an Edward Cullen and just watched him sleep. He was so adorable when he scrunched his face up or smiled in his sleep while his hair fell into his face. I noticed the dark hickies I had given him travel down his jaw to his collarbone.

He abruptly rolled onto his back and I admired the rest of him. The way he was skinny but not too skinny. He could have a six pack if he tried but he loved pizza rolls too much. The V that trailed down to where the blanket was, much to my dismay, was probably my favorite part.

I laid there wondering what time it was and what time I should be home by when Jack rolled over again.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Good morning Stud," I returned as he pulled me into his and kissed my forehead. "What time is it?"

He reached behind him and grabbed his glasses and phone. "It's almost one in the afternoon."

"Oh God dammit," I sighed.

"What?"

"I should probably get home before two or my mom will kill me," I said, sitting up.

"Feels kinda like a one night stand," He joked and passed me my clothes.

"Oh trust me; this was no one night stand. I will definitely be back for more." I grinned and put my clothes on. I gathered my bathing suit that was thrown across the room and stuffed it in my bag. I kissed Jack goodbye before letting myself out.

In all honesty, it sure felt like a one night stand to me. Had that been Alex I probably would've spent at least another hour in bed with him even if it meant facing Mark's wrath.

Every single day that I continued to see both Jack and Alex I knew that it was going to be harder to clean up the mess, and the more of a terrible person it made me, but I honestly didn't know how to fix it so for now I was just going to ignore it.

I came home to an empty house again which sparked curiosity to where mom and Mark always were. But I guess if they weren't home it meant I didn't get beat for existing. I went upstairs and changed into clean clothes and plopped down in front of the TV, not planning to do anything for the rest of the day.

-x-

My laziness crossed over right into Sunday night. I basically spent the rest of the weekend in front of the TV or sleeping. It was fucking great. Reality slapped me in the face the same time Mark did when he found out I hadn't unloaded the dishwasher Monday morning.

I was lucky that was all I had gotten, but since it was the morning I would probably get the rest after school. I was relieved to see Alex pull up and I ran out to his car before Mark could recognize it.

I saw him look at my face out of the corner of his eye.

"It was just a slap this time," I answered the question hanging in the air.

"Look I know I said I'd keep it a secret, but you really need to tell someone." He said quietly.

"I can handle it." I stated, ending the conversation.

But I wondered if I really could. Could I handle hating my body every day until I was 18? Could I handle the emotional pain that came with the physical pain? Could I handle all the lies I was telling people? I really didn't know but I wasn't about to admit that out loud.

We got to school and I was hoping for another day like Friday. Instead, I got my locker to find a little pink sticky note on it. Fantastic, more pranks. I ripped it off and almost threw it on the ground when I realized what it said.

_I know your secret_


	17. Chapter 17

"Alex someone knows," I said, closing the storage room door behind us. This seemed to be our hideout.

"How?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

I showed him the sticky note but his face didn't change. "That could've been anyone trying to fuck with you. You know how Katie and Emma are."

"I don't think it would be someone trying to fuck with me."

"And how do you know the secrets us?" He asked.

"I don't really have any other secrets… I mean other than Mark, but I don't think anyone would fuck around about that one."

"I don't know Brooke, Katie and Emma can be down-right cruel."

I sighed. My gut instinct told me that someone knew about Alex and I but Alex was just so convincing. Okay, he wasn't convincing at all but I really desperately wanted to believe him.

"Look, we'll just be more caution okay? And keep an eye out for anything suspicious," He said, pulling me into his arms.

"Okay," I mumbled, trying to relax. He let go of me and lead me out of the storage room after making sure no one was coming.

-x-

A few days went by and there were no more sticky notes left on my locker. I was beginning to laugh at myself for getting so worked up about something so stupid. Alex and I had been extra cautious about our endeavours and it seemed to be working.

It was almost exhausting having two boyfriends. I didn't know how guys with multiple girlfriends like John Tucker could do this. A couple times I thought about severing my relationship with Jack, but every time I thought it was a good time, he did something adorable and I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Thursday morning I got to school to find a sticky note on my locker.

Fuck.

_Go to your hiding spot. I know you know what I'm talking about_

Without even bothering to grab my stuff from my locker, I turned to and headed towards the storage room. The door was unlocked when I got there so I went right in. Emma stood leaning against the wall opposite of me grinning.

"Busted," She snickered as I closed the door.

"How'd you find out?"

"You should really learn to close doors properly," She said. "Any innocent person can walk by and see what you're doing in here."

"You're not an innocent person though." I said. "Now what do you want from me?"

"It seems we both know things we aren't supposed to. I know about your little side relationship with Alex, and you know about Katie and Mr. Delatorre."

"That's his name?" I blurted before raising my eyebrow, "Okay, so what now?"

"We make a deal, never to speak about it." She stated.

It felt like I was making a deal with the devil.

"And if I don't make this deal?"

"Suffer," She shrugged.

I didn't really seem to have much of a choice here.

"Or, you could always just dump Jack." She said, as if she was reading my mind.

"The only reason you want that is so Katie can have him back."

She shrugged again and I exhaled sharply. I knew this would probably be a bad idea, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Fine, deal. Neither of us is to speak of either situations or the one occurring right now."

"Deal," Emma nodded, and grinned before brushing past me out of the room.

That's when I realized that main reason I didn't want to break things off with Jack. The second I left Jack, Katie would be all over him again and that thought made my blood boil. Katie didn't deserve someone like Jack. But then again, I didn't deserve someone like Jack either. Plus, if Katie had Jack back, that meant more reason to then break me and Alex up so Emma could have him and all would be perfect in their worlds.

Not fucking likely. I didn't know what I was going to do, but that scenario wouldn't ever happen if I had my way. I knew how incredibly selfish I was being but I couldn't care less.

I left the storage room and went to class, not feeling any better about the current situation.

-x-

Things had gone smoothly for a while. I mean, if you blindly ignore getting beaten three times in four days, but other than that, it was as smooth as a baby's ass.

I had managed to swing time with both Jack and Alex which was surprising. I even got in a couple hours of shopping with Carmen and Tara. But on Monday things changed.

It started on my way to the cafeteria to meet up with Carmen when Katie bumped into me and dropped her books everywhere.

"Pick them up." She demanded and I laughed.

"Not likely."

"Pick. Them. Up." She said viciously, pulling me closer to her and whispering, "Or I'll tell Jack about your little meet ups with his best friend."

I couldn't control my jaw dropped or my eyes widening. I composed myself and shot a nasty look at Emma. "What happened to not bringing it up ever again?"

"That deal was made with me, not her." She smirked.

"And I'm a lot harder to negotiate with," Katie added. "Now pick up my books."

I slowly bent down and retrieved her shit and handed it to her, repressed the urge to slam her face into the nearby lockers.

"Good. Now get out of my way." She said, pushing me to the side and strutting away.

I felt like an idiot for not seeing this coming. How could I have been so stupid to not have even considered thinking that Emma had told Katie? I headed towards the cafeteria and sat down angrily across from Carmen.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I said through clenched teeth. I was so annoyed and frustrated with this whole thing I didn't know what to do.

"You sure?"

"Have you ever made a really big mistake?" I asked abruptly. "But you didn't regret it so it wasn't really a mistake, but it actually was because what you were doing was wrong but you had good intentions and they just ended up getting really messed up along the way?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "No I don't think I have. Why?"

"Because I have and I don't know what to do, because the right thing to do is also the wrong thing to do and someone's going to end up hurt."

"Someone always gets hurt in the end."

"But why does it have to be that way? Why can't everything work out so that everyone is happy and no one gets hurt and we all get what we want?"

"Y'know, this would be a lot easier to follow if I knew what you were getting at." She tried.

"Do you think cheating is wrong?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well, yeah I guess. I mean, it's not the nicest thing to do to someone. If you're with someone that you don't want to be with, why not just break up with them? I mean, yeah sure, it will hurt them, but it's still better than sneaking around with someone else behind their back." She answered.

I sighed. I knew she was right. But I just didn't want to hurt Jack and I still wanted him to be my friend, but how can you be friends with someone when you cheated on them? There were so many buts and what ifs and whys my head was starting to spin and I was thankful when the bell rang but sighed when I remembered I had class with Jack.

-x-

The next day Katie hunted me down like she had some sort of radar attached to me and demanded that I write her 2,000 word essay on Greek literature for her.

"But I don't know anything about fucking Greek literature." I argued.

"Oh what's that? You want me to tell Jack that his perfect girlfriend is fucking his best friend? Alright, suit yourself." She taunted and I sighed, snatching the assignment out of her hands.

"When is it due?"

"Tomorrow," She laughed and walked away.

Fan-fucking-tastic. This was not what I was expecting. I thought she was going to attack me verbally in the hallways, and taunt me, but I didn't think I'd be doing her fucking homework for her.

Was it really worth stooping this low to keep my dirty little secret undercover? I saw Jack walking down the hall towards me and his face light up when we made eye contact.

Yeah it was, because if anyone was going to blow my secret, it was going to be me. Jack was going to hear the stone cold truth from no one but me. The only question left was when?

-x-

Sorry this is so lame, it's more of a filler for the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

By then end of the week, I had become Katie's personal bitch. I was doing her homework, picking up her shit and even fucking complimenting her. I was ready to sock her in the face for all the stupid shit she was making me do just to keep a secret.

I was heading to the cafeteria on Thursday when Katie stopped me. It seemed to become a habit for her to hunt me down when at lunch.

"How do I look today?" She asked.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Just fine?" She pressed and I rolled my eyes.

"You look great. I love what you've done with your hair." I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice or she'd make me say it again.

"Aw thank you. That's so sweet!" She beamed and I could see the smugness underneath. She walked past me with Emma behind her, her stupid triumphed grin never leaving her face. I turned and decided lunch really didn't sound too great anymore and came face to face with Alex.

Without saying a word he grabbed my arm and dragged me outside to the parking lot.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded. I had been avoiding his questions all week when he asked what was happening.

"What are you talking about?" I tried.

"Don't play daft with me Brooke. Since when do you answer to Katie and compliment anything about her?"

I mentally slapped myself for not checking to see if anyone was around with I did my dirty work.

"It's complicated." I answered.

"We've got all lunch, start talking." He said, crossing his arms.

Something about his demanding attitude was really hot. It took all I had not to jump onto him and take the sexual frustrations he was causing out on him. Instead I sighed.

"Remember that sticky note you tried so hard to convince me was nothing? Yeah, it wasn't nothing. It was Emma. She made me meet with her last week and she told me she saw us making out in the storage room that one day in gym, but she really couldn't do anything about it so we stuck a dealing saying neither of us would ever speak of it again." I paused to catch my breath with my eyes trailed over Alex's body.

"So what's the problem then?" He asked. "Stop checking me out and keep talking."

I held back a chuckle and went on. "I didn't think to even consider the face that she probably had told Katie by then, which she had. And the deal doesn't include Katie. So for the past two weeks, I have basically been blackmailed by her to get me to do petty things so she'll keep her fat ass mouth shut."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Why get more people involved? It's really between me and Katie."

"Not really. This also has to do with me too since it's my secret also."

"Well do you want to become Katie's personal bitch too?" I asked. "Plus, she's not going to do anything to you anyway because of Emma. You do see the bigger picture here, don't you?"

"No, not really. All I see is some bitch messing with someone who means a lot to me." He said.

I smiled slightly at that but it faded immediately. "They have a bigger plan other than to torture me. Eventually, I'm going to snap and tell her to go to hell, or she's going to get bored and tell Jack. Obviously Jack and I will break up and then Katie can sink her claws back into him."

"But Jack wouldn't do that." Alex stated.

"I'm pretty sure there's a way Katie could somehow wiggle her way back into his arms." I said.

"Okay let's say that does actually happen; we're still free to be public after a week or two."

"No, because one, everyone will know we're already together. I'll basically be labelled a whore for the rest of the year; your friendship with Jack will probably be over. And then once all this has happened, Emma and Katie will devise yet another plan to break you and I up so Emma can get back with you and everything will be just peachy in their lives."

"That doesn't sound like some they'd do." Alex said quietly. "But even if all that other stuff does happen, there's no way in hell I'd ever let Emma break us up okay?"

"But what about your friendship with Jack?" I asked, guilt hitting me like a brick.

"We'll make up eventually. We've been friends since like 3rd grade and we've definitely been through more than this together. Things will work out in the end." He put his arms around me in that comforting way that made me actually believe everything was going to be okay.

"I seriously don't want to be Katie's bitch anymore," I sighed.

He kissed my forehead. "Then there's only one way out of that."

I sighed again. "Do you really think this is the right thing to do?"

He nodded, "Tomorrow. We'll tell him together."

"Alright," I agreed.

We stood there for a few minutes longer, occasionally glancing around to make sure no one was around. When the bell rang we went back inside and I went to Algebra.

"You look stressed out." Jack commented.

"I'm fine," I lied, "Just swamped with homework."

"I know that feeling."

I nodded and we fell into silence. I had nothing to say that was going to prepare him for what I was going to do to him tomorrow. I desperately wished I could go back in time and just be honest with him when he first asked me out. I had made such a mess of things and now I had to clean it up.

-x-

Jack had to go somewhere after school so Alex gave me a ride home.

"So, there's another problem we need to fix too." He said.

"What?" I asked. He glanced down at my arm where a fresh bruise from last night was showing. I quickly pulled down my sleeve. "I can deal with it."

"Brooke, seriously, you need to tell at least your mom." He said. This conversation was getting old.

"I will eventually."

"When is eventually?" He asked. "When he breaks a bone or makes you bleed? Or when someone else finally sees the bruises?"

I knew he was right but the thought of telling someone, especially my mom was terrifying. I'd rather be Katie's bitch for the rest of the year. It was hard enough telling Alex about what had happened.

"Look, don't think you have to do it alone." He reached out and grabbed my hand. "I'll be right there without you when you tell her okay?"

I squeezed his hand and nodded, my stomach churning. I looked over at him and studied his face; his chocolate brown eyes that were focused on the road but still looked distant and worried. Worried about me? Worried about tomorrow? I didn't know but the look didn't make me feel any better. His nose fit his face perfectly and wasn't too big. The thick eyebrows that somehow managed to make him better looking instead of ridiculous were hidden underneath his blonde hair that poked out from the black beanie that rarely ever left his head. My eyes travelled down to the lips that gave me butterflies every time they connected with mine and pulled up into a perfect smile. He hadn't shaved in a few days but it just made him better looking.

Everything about him was placed just right to make him look so good it was almost impossible. He rubbed circles with his thumb on my hand in a comforting manner. We stayed in silence until he pulled up in front of my house.

"So we'll do it Saturday." He stated.

"That's so soon." I almost whispered.

"It will be better if we do it as soon as possible." He assured me, kissing my cheek. I nodded before kissing his lips, never wanting the kiss to end. Unfortunately it had to end and I pulled back and leaned my forehead against his.

"Everything will be okay." He said. I got my bag and slowly let myself out of his car.

I walked into my house and went straight to my room, ignoring everyone until dinner. I almost ran back upstairs when I realized it was just me and Mark.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"Working," He grumbled, dishing out spaghetti for himself.

"I-I'm actually not that hungry," I said.

"You're going to eat." He stated, thrusting a plate towards me. I decided not to push my luck and took the plate.

We sat at the dining room table in silence eating. I glared at my plate in resentment that mom had left me here alone with this monster again.

I finished eating as fast as I could and did the dishes, cleaning up the mess Mark had made. A few minutes later he came into the kitchen and dropped his plate in the sink, going for a beer in the fridge. I cringed, knowing he got a lot meaner after drinking.

I continued to clean up as he disappeared. I went to grab his plate off the counter, but the soapy water made my hand slippery and the plate fell to the ground, shattering.

"What was that?" Mark demanded, stomping into the kitchen.

"I accidently dropped a plate. I'll clean it up." I answered and went to go get the broom but Mark stopped me.

"Why did you do that?" He yelled, back handing me.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry!"

"No you're not." He said, pushing me. I lost my footing and fell right onto the pile of glass. I cried out in pain as I felt the glass dig in and cut my skin.

"Clumsy bitch," Mark said before kicking me, making me almost puke and jerk in pain which made the glass cut me more. "Clean this up."

He left the kitchen and I slowly got up. I almost asked what I did to deserve this then I realized it was probably karma for being such an awful person.

I cleaned up the glass and blood on the floor the best I could without causing myself pain. Once everything was sparkling clean and there wasn't a trace of the scene that had just occurred, I went upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom with my first aid kit.

I picked out all the glass from my cuts and then disinfected them with peroxide. In total there were six on my arm and two on my side and three on my leg. It probably wouldn't have been so bad, had Mark not kicked me.

I bandaged the wounds, hide my first aid kit and curled into a ball in my bed. Alex was right. It was time to tell someone.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning I was shaking with nerves. Today was the day I was about to blow everything up. I was hoping Alex would pick me up so I'd have a little bit of comfort and maybe a pep talk but that idea was shot down when Jack pulled into my drive way.

"Good morning beautiful," He greeted me.

I weakly smiled back at him as guilt stabbed me in the gut.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I just didn't sleep very well." I answered.

He took my hand and I almost wanted to pull back and tell him right there so the guilt that I had held back for so long couldn't eat me alive. I did my best to shove it all in the back of my mind as he drove to school. Instead I focused on how to tell Alex about my fresh injuries.

The cuts were worse than I had thought when I woke up and I had bled through the bandages and onto my sheets which I would have to deal with after school.

Once we were at school we parted ways and I went to History where Tara was.

"You look down today." She pointed out.

"We're friends right?" I asked.

"Yeah of course. Why?"

"So you would be able to forgive me if I made a huge mistake right?" I asked. Another worry that I had was losing Tara and Carmen when I let my dirty little secret out.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you killed someone?"

"No, I didn't." I chuckled. I was glad that she would be able to forgive me. I don't think I would be able to handle losing Jack and them too. That was a sure sign that I had gotten way too attached to these people, which wasn't even supposed to happen but I couldn't do anything now.

When the bell rang I almost peed myself, knowing that it was time. Alex was waiting for me at my locker and had the same worried expression he had yesterday.

"You know we don't have to do this," I said.

"Yes we do." He sighed. We both looked at each other before we headed towards the cafeteria.

"Brooke! Oh, Brooke!" Katie called after me. I turned around.

"What?"

"Be a dear and do my French assignment for me." She demanded.

"No." I stated. "I'm done with this bullshit."

Her jaw dropped and before she could utter another word Alex and I walked away. The second we rounded the corner we broke into a near run to get to the cafeteria. I knew that Katie would be working just as fast to get someone to spill the beans before we did.

We got to the cafeteria and stopped, looking for Jack or Emma. I spotted Jack sitting at a table with two other kids Alex and Jack always hung around. I headed towards him when I saw Emma out of the corner of my eye. I picked up my pace, trying not stumble or walk into anyone.

"Jack, we need to talk." I said breathlessly getting to the table. "It's really important."

He looked confused but got up. I let out half my breath as he trailed behind me. Alex stood at that door waiting for us when Katie burst in. Fuck.

"Jack," She smiled, seeing us. "I need to tell you something."

"Katie fuck off," I spat. "This doesn't involve you."

"Oh, but I think it does."

"Katie seriously, lay the fuck off." Alex jumped in.

"I don't think so," She grinned.

"I'm not kidding." I stepped towards her. "Leave me alone and let me do this."

"Do what?" Jack asked.

"No, it's not my fault you didn't listen to me."

"Katie." Alex said, trying to be nice. "Just do this one thing."

"No," She stated. "I'm not going to let a golden opportunity like this slip away."

Everyone started yelling at once. Alex and I were telling Katie to fuck off, Jack was yelling trying to figure out what was going on and Katie was just yelling nonsense.

Out of nowhere Emma appeared next to Katie.

"BROOKE'S CHEAT ON JACK WIH ALEX," She screamed. Not only did it shut us up, but the entire cafeteria stopped and looked at us.

Before I could even think about it, it turned around and yelled equally as loud, "KATIE IS SLEEPING WITH MR. DELATORRE."

Not a single person made a sound. It wasn't until I heard a door close that I realized Jack had left. I turned around and ran out the door after him.

"Jack wait," I called after him, trying to keep up with his pace. His face was red with anger and embarrassment. "Jack, that's not how I wanted you to find out."

"Then how did you want me to find out?" He abruptly stopped walking and faced me. "Or did you even want me to?"

"I wanted to tell you myself," I said quietly. "I thought it would be easier that way."

"How the hell do you think it would be easier for me to hear that my girlfriend was cheating on me with my best friend from her?" He asked.

"I-I don't know."

He shook his head and started walking again. I followed him.

"Jack please, let me explain."

"Explain what? What's there to explain? You lied to me, cheated on me and now you want a chance to explain?" He was almost yelling now. I didn't know what to say now. "You know what I want to know? I want to know why you did it. Why didn't you just come clean and tell me you had feelings for Alex? I would've understood. But instead you snuck around behind my back. That's just low and pathetic."

"I know." I agreed.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, reaching out and grabbing my arm, like he wanted to shake me but I knew he never would. He was just desperate for answers.

"I didn't want to hurt you." I answered.

He let go of my arm. "That's the stupidest fucking excuse I've ever heard. You really are the bitch everyone calls you."

I just nodded. We heard footsteps and both looked over to see Alex walking up.

"Jack I—" Alex started when he got close enough but was cut off when Jack punched him in the face. I gasped as Alex stumbled slightly, grabbing his face. He recovered quickly but didn't retaliate.

"I deserved that," He said, wiping blood from his lip.

"Yeah, you did." Jack stated, glaring at Alex. "I can see her being a stuck up slut, but you, Alex? I can't believe you'd do something like that."

"I'm sorry." Alex said, looking really apologetic. It killed me to see them fight, knowing I was the reason.

"Jack, please, if you're going to hate someone, hate me—not Alex." I pleaded, trying to make something right.

"I'll be able to forgive Alex eventually," Jack said coldly. "But you—I never want to see or talk to you again." His voice filled with more pain than anything now.

Without another word he turned and walked away, and this time I let him. I sunk to the ground, leaning against the lockers, feeling like the world's worst person. Alex sat next to me.

"That did not go the way it was supposed to."

"That's an understatement." I mumbled. "But at least he'll forgive you. That's all that matters."

We slipped into silence, sitting there until the bell rang and student filled the hallway. He helped me up and we went to my locker and I shook my head at the red spray paint that read _whore_ across it. Apparently more people than just Jack were mad at me for what I did. This could've been avoided it Katie and Emma had just kept dicks in their mouths instead of saying anything.

Algebra was by far the most awkward 85 minutes of my life as I sat next to Jack who radiated anger. I could feel Katie's smug look burning into the back of my head. Mr. Perv didn't seem too ecstatic with my existence since he was now probably going to lose his job as soon as word got back to the office about my announcement.

After an uncomfortable 3rd period and a never ending 4th period I was glad the day was over. During class changes all I heard was "slut", "whore", "bitch" and a list of other insults whispered or yelled at me. The fact that this was my life now for the next two months made me wish mom would go back to her old ways of packing up and moving constantly.

Surprisingly true to his word, Alex stayed with me throughout it all though. He ignored the insults thrown at me, and the few that were thrown and him and continued to walk me to my locker after school.

"You know, you don't have to endure this with me." I said once we were safe from everyone in his car.

"Yes, I do. It's partly my fault too and I'd be an even worse person if I let you go through this alone." He said. He held my hand while he drove, my sleeve rolling up to expose my bandage. "Brooke, what's that?" He asked.

"Just wait until we stop, but park down the block a little ways from my house, okay?" I said. He nodded, and sped up. Once he pulled over to the curb a block away from my house I let go of his hand and took off my blazer and rolled up my sleeve.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at the blood soaked bandage.

I explained the scene that had happened in my kitchen last night and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Why didn't you call or something?"

"I basically went to sleep right away so I could try to forget," I answered quietly. He pulled me into his arms and held me as tightly as he could without hurting me.

"Brooke, I love you and I can't stand to see you like this." He said. My heart exploded when I heard those three words I never thought someone was capable of saying to me and meaning it. He went on, "If this happens again tonight I want you to call me. I don't care what time it is, call me, okay? Tomorrow we're going to tell your mom and this is going to stop."

I nodded, never wanting to let go of him or the safety he made me feel. We finally let go of each other and he kissed me softly.

"I love you," I whispered, hoping I wasn't imagining it when he said it the first time.

"I love you too." He returned, kissing me once more. I got out of the car and walked the short distance to my house, wondering what was going to happen to fuck up what Alex and I had.

I spent the rest of the night locked in my room, refusing to eat or come out. I made the mistake of checking Facebook to find a series of insults on my wall and statues about me. I closed the website immediately and sighed. I changed the bandages before I went to bed again, the bleeding finally stopping. That night, for the first time in four years, I cried myself to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

No amount of time could prepare me for what was in store on Saturday.

I woke up in pain, something that wasn't unfamiliar to me. I had gotten used to waking up wishing I was dead in the past month. But it wasn't just physical pain, it was emotional pain too. Everything just hurt. I contemplated just not getting up and never leaving my bed because every time I do something bad happens until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Good you're awake." Alex said.

"What time are we doing this?"

"Uh, around five? You said something about Mark having to go somewhere today, right?"

"Yeah," I said. Mark had mentioned something about having somewhere to go before dinner tonight. Where I didn't know, nor did I really care. "He'll be home around six."

"Alright, we should have enough time." Alex said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"I guess. I don't really know. It's all still processing."

"Call if you need anything at all okay? I'll be there in a heartbeat." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, loving the way it sounded. I hung up and dropped my head back down to the pillow. I didn't want today to happen.

I laid in bed for another hour or so before dragging myself into the shower. The hot water stung my semi fresh cuts so I sped through the motions. Just to kill time I straightened my hair and did my makeup. There was no point to it but it gave me something to do.

By one in the afternoon I was going stir crazy. I didn't want to go down stairs and converse with mom or Mark just in case I gave something away and the anticipation was killing me. Minutes dragged by like days. Eventually I grabbed my phone and dialed Alex's number.

"What's up?" He answered.

"I'm bored," I half whined.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You said to call if I needed anything and I do. I need entertainment." I grinned even though he couldn't see it.

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Phone sex?" I joked.

"I don't know. I'm sitting right next to my mom. I think that would be slightly awkward." He chuckled.

"Well you're no fun." I sighed dramatically.

"BROOOOOOOKE!" I heard Mark yell.

"I have to go," I said quietly.

"I love you and stay safe," Alex said, the concern in his voice clear.

"I love you too and I'll try." I said hanging up and leaving my room.

I went to downstairs and found Mark in the kitchen.

"You called?" I said.

"Clean this house until it shines." He demanded before walking out.

I stood there slightly confused. So now what? I'm fucking Cinderella minus the ugly stepsisters. Does that make Alex my prince or my fairy God mother? I sighed and grabbed the cleaning products from underneath the skin. At least this gave me something to do to kill time.

I scrubbed and polished until everything in the house shined. My nerves were also frayed from constant worrying about what was going to happen.

Mark left at 4:30, just like he said. Mom was sitting on the couch watching TV absentmindedly like always. It seemed like she had turned into a zombie. I hadn't really had a real conversation with her since Mark moved in. I held her mainly responsible for what was going on since she turned a blind eye to it all.

By the time I was done cleaning and putting everything away, it was almost five.

"Do you mind if I have a friend over for a bit?" I asked mom.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Just make sure they're gone by six."

I nodded and went to pace in the kitchen until Alex showed up. He texted me telling me he was on his way and my heart started to pound.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I almost ran to the door, but was able to keep my composure. I opened the door and some of the stress and worry dissipated when I saw Alex standing there. I let him in and he pulled me into a hug.

When he let go I led him into the kitchen to get a drink and to prepare ourselves.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Nope, but it's now or never." I answered. He took my hand and we went back out into the living room.

"Hey mom, can we talk?" I asked.

She turned off the TV and gave me a confused look, "Yeah sure, about what?"

I sat down on the couch adjacent from her with Alex next to me.

"I really don't know how to tell you this but it really needs to be said." I started, not really sure how to tell her that her boyfriend was a monster. "But uh, I think you should end things with Mark."

"Why would I do something like that?" She asked, trying to maintain that calm exterior. "Mark is wonderful to us. I can't do something like that."

"Mom, you have to. Mark isn't a good person." It was like talking to a scared five year-old.

"Yes he is," She argued. I sighed and took the time to really look at her; her green eyes that matched mine that had walls so high – like she was trying to hide something from me. Her face suddenly had more wrinkles and worry lines than she had last month. Her entire cool and calm persona that she always had was now frazzled and on edge. Something was wrong with her.

I looked more closely at her face, trying to find a hint at what was going on. I realized then that she was wearing a lot more makeup that usual. Most of the time she just wore some mascara but today it with the full nine yards. Cover up and heavy eye makeup.

That's when it hit me so hard I almost fainted. I squeezed Alex's hand so hard I thought I was going to cut off the circulation.

I wasn't the only one being abused.

"Mom," I said quietly, looking into her eyes and seeing everything I hadn't before. "Does Mark hurt you too?"

"Too? What do you mean too?" She asked frantically. That was close enough to the answer.

I glanced over at Alex and pulled off the hoodie I was wearing to show her the bandages. She looked at me confused again and I unravelled some of it to show the deep cuts. She gasped.

"He said he wasn't going to hurt you." She said, almost crying.

"Mom, we need to do something now before it's too late." I said as the door opened. I jumped as Mark entered the living room.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded, looking between mom, Alex and I. "Who is that little fucker and why is he here again?"

"His name is Alex and he's my boyfriend." I stated. It felt nice to say that but then angry took over.

"What did I say about boys?"

I looked at mom who was cowering on the couch. It looked like I was going to have to do this myself.

"I don't care what you said about boys. You aren't my fucking father. You need to get the hell out of this house and our lives now. You are done hurting us." I said.

All Mark did was laugh. "You actually think I'm going to listen to you."

I pulled out my phone. "Get out or I call the cops and tell them everything. I'm sure the cuts on my body and left over bruises are enough proof to get you tossed in jail for a couple years."

"Don't even think about it." He said, lunging towards us. I flinched, waiting for him to grab me but instead he grabbed Alex and held his arms behind his back so he couldn't move without causing himself extreme pain. All my courage suddenly drained out of me and was replaced with fear.

"You are going to put that phone down right this second or I swear to God you're little boyfriend won't make it out of this one alive." He threatened. I knew he was probably crazy enough to mean what he said. I dropped my phone to the ground and the back fell off, the battery sliding across the room. Fuck.

"Mark, seriously don't do this." Mom started to beg. "Please just leave us alone."

"How do I know that once I'm gone you fuckers won't call the cops?"

"We swear we won't," I said, "Just please let Alex go."

Out of nowhere, Alex kicked Mark in the shin and brought his head back, slamming into Mark's nose. His grip loosened for a second and Alex managed to squirm out of his grasp.

"You're going to pay for that punk." Mark yelled and started towards us. Mom scrambled to intervene, but a single shove sent her flying into the glass coffee table. It shattered under the sudden impact of her body and I heard a crack as her head it the wooden frame.

"Mom!" I screamed when she didn't move. I went to run to her side but Mark grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground.

"Brooke!" Alex yelled. I got up despite the pain as Mark grabbed Alex again. I tried to push Mark away from him and everything was a blur of pushing and yelling until someone stumbled and both Alex and I fell to the ground.

I reached for my phone that was only a few inches away but Mark kicked me in the wrist. I felt it snap and screamed in pain. I saw Alex out of the corner of my eye getting up off the ground and hoped he could try to knock Mark out but Mark saw it too and turned around, punching Alex. He stumbled into the wall and slid down it.

Mark suddenly disappeared. I was confused but spared no time crawling over to Alex.

"Alex," I whispered desperately. He opened his eyes. "Alex, are you okay?"

"Get your phone." He said nodding. I raced across the room and scrambled to put it back together before Mark got back. I got the battery in place and waited for it to turn on.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry" I chanted. I blindly pressed one of the speed dials as Alex cried out.

"Brooke, look out!"

"Help please! Help!" I yelled into the phone as I turned to see Mark with a baseball bat in hand. I tried to move out of the way but I was too slow and it connected with my already injured arm. I screamed in pain again. Mark ripped the phone out of my hand, dropped it to the ground and smashed it with the baseball bat.

I went to get up but Mark swung again and got me in the legs, causing me to fall again. He raised the bat to bring it down on my head when Alex jumped onto his back, trying to wrestle it from him. I watched in horror as Mark tried to tear Alex from him, but when that didn't work, rammed himself into a wall backwards, slamming Alex into it. Alex let go and slid down slowly again as Mark swung, hitting Alex in the ribs.

This was going to end terribly if I didn't do something, and do it quickly.

-x-

Jack's POV

I laid in my bed, miserably thinking about yesterday's events. I hadn't bothered to move other than to shower and pee. I hadn't eaten at all.

All I could think about was how betrayed I felt. I wasn't even angry anymore, just sad. How could Brooke have done that to me? I wasn't even upset with Alex. I had expected some stab at me like that because it was just who Alex was. I don't know why I accepted it, but he was my best friend and I couldn't stay mad at him for more than a few days. I was just so shocked that Brooke had done something like that. I thought I knew her – I thought she was better than that, but I was so wrong.

Even in the midst of being miserable and upset, I still felt bad for saying I never wanted to speak to her again. I knew I wasn't over reacting, but there was a tiny sliver of me that wanted to work things out and still be friends. I was an idiot for wanting that but it's still what I wanted.

Somewhere between short naps and feeling sorry for myself, my phone vibrated from across the room. I crawled across the room, my joints aching from lack of movement, and picked it up. My stomach lurched when I saw Brooke's name across the screen.

I contemplated not answering it, but the sliver that wanted to fix it won and I answered.

"Hello?"

There was a moment of silence before someone who sounded like Alex yelled out, "Brooke, look out!" in the background. I was really confused as Brooke's voice rang out.

"Help! Please help!"

"Brooke? What's going on?" I yelled, bolting up. There was no answer other than a piercing scream of pain before the line went dead.

In a flash I was out of my bed and getting dressed, my mind spinning. What was going on? Could it have been a prank call? No, Brooke would never do that. But then again, I've been wrong about her before.

Before I could even start to think about what was going I was in my car and speeding towards Brooke's house. I got there in less than 10 minutes, breaking every speeding law on the way. I was getting out of the car before I had even turned it off.

I decided that after that phone call, knocking would be useless and threw the door open. The sight before me as I walked into the living room made my knees weak in the worst way possible.

The first thing I noticed was someone who I assumed to be Brooke's mom lying in a pile of shattered glass unconscious. Further down the hall, near the kitchen entrance was Brooke sprawled across the floor with Alex next to her. Her step father's unconscious body was just visible in the kitchen.

"Jack!" Alex cried, getting up and running over to me. He had a black eye and his lip was bleeding and looked terrified. There were few moments in my life I had ever seen Alex scared.

"What's going on?" I asked frantically.

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah why?"

"Call 911 now." He demanded. "Tell them there are two unconscious people and a psychopath that could wake up any minute."

Without asking and questions I dialed the number as fast as I could. The operator picked up and I blurted out all the information as fast as I could begging for help to be sent. I had no idea what was going on but if Alex was scared, I was too. As soon as she said she was sending help I hung up and went over to Alex and Brooke.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Mark's gone fucking psychotic and pushed her mom into the table and knocking her out and then took a bat to Brooke and I. Brooke got the worst of it. I tried to stop him, but he threatened to kill her." Alex said, tears spiking his eyes. "He basically made me watch him beat her with the bat until she stopped moving. He sat the bat down and went into the kitchen and while he was gone I grabbed it and hid behind the door. When he came out I hit him with it and knocked him out. And then two seconds later you walked in."

"I-Is she okay?" I asked, almost scared of the answer. I knew she was alive but taking into account the bruises and bleeding. He nodded slightly.

"I think so. I hope so. He hit her so many times." He said, a tear slipping down his cheek. "He found smashed all the phones, including mine when I tried to call for help. I didn't know what to do. I'm so glad you showed up when you did."

I squeezed his arm, trying to comfort him. He looked so distraught and worried about Brooke. That's when I realized that he loved her. The look on his face, the way he held her hand like it was the only thing keep him from breaking down, it all made sense. I had never seen Alex like this before. Usually he was the womanizer and only wanted girls for sex or entertainment. To see him this upset about a girl was different and almost shocking, but it made me realize that they should be together. At least then Alex would stop stealing girls from right under my nose. Instead of feeling jealous and hatred like I probably should for everything that had happened, I was almost happy for them.

Our few moments of silence were interrupted by a groan and Mark's body shifting. Alex went stiff as Mark slowly got off the ground and shook his head. He looked around groggily before his eyes landed on Alex and me.

"You," He growled angrily at Alex, who moved for the baseball bat that was a few feet away. At the same time Mark crossed the room to the huge wooden bookshelf cabinet type thing and ripped open the drawer. He turned around and my entire body froze.

In his hand was a .45 caliber handgun. I heard Alex gasp quietly stopping in his tracks in his rush to get the bat. Everything was still for a second until Alex tried to inch slightly towards the weapon. Mark pointed the gun at him but then moved his aim to Brooke.

"Make one more move towards that bat and I swear to God I'll shoot her." He threatened.

"Please," Alex tried to plea, "Don't hurt her anymore. Don't do this."

"Shut up," Mark barked. "Now this is what's going to happ—"

The door suddenly burst open as two cops entered and pulled out their guns at the sight of Mark's.

"Freeze!" One yelled.

"Put the gun down." The other commanded.

I heard sirens over the pounding of my heart and looked out the window to see two ambulances and two cop cars pulled up outside.

"Put the gun down," The cop repeated.

Mark stood there with a sadistic grin on his face, like this was all a joke to him. It made me want to get up and strangle him for everything he had done. One of the cops took a step forwards and Mark changed his aim from Brooke, pointing the gun at me. My heart nearly stopped.

"Take one more step and he won't make it out alive."

I could hear Alex whimper and I glanced over to see silent tears sliding down his face.

"Don't do this." The cop tried to coax him. "Just put the gun down and let them go."

Mark didn't move, the gun still pointed at me. I was terrified to the point of tears. How did this even end up happening?

A few agonizing moments passed and Mark slowly started to put the gun down. Relief flooded my body and I relaxed slightly. The cop, thinking the danger had passed, took another small step forward.

Before I even knew what was happening, Mark raised the gun again and two shots were fired.

-x-

Bam. The end.

There will be an epilogue of course. Don't think I'd leave you hanging like that, but I might wait a few days to post it just to make you guys squirm ;)


	21. Chapter 21

The next few days unravelled in the weirdest way possible, starting off with me waking up in the hospital.

It wasn't the fact that I was in the hospital, because honestly who wouldn't be in the hospital after the beating I took? It was the fact that Jack was sitting beside my bed, looking like he hadn't slept in a week.

"What happened?" I asked, "Why are you here?"

Before he could ask the door opened and Alex walked in with two coffees.

"You're awake," He grinned, handing a coffee to Jack and taking a seat on my other side.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Well, after Mark attacked you, I managed to knock him out and Jack showed up and called the police but before they got there Mark pulled a gun on us."

I felt my eyes almost pop out of my head.

"Calm down," Alex said taking my hand. "He almost shot Jack but the officer anticipated his moves and shot him before anyone could get hurt."

"Thank God." I looked at Jack. "I am so sorry you got tangled in all of this. I didn't mean for anything to happen. Including what happened in school."

"It's okay." He said. "Look, we've been through a lot in the past 48 hours. I don't want to stay mad or hold grudges."

I perked up at that. Did that mean I was forgiven?

"Jack I don't—"

"I haven't completely forgiven you for what happened, but eventually I will." He said as if he could read my mind.

"Can we just start all over?" I suggested. "Start with a clean slate?"

"I think that's a really good idea," He smiled.

"What about my mom? Is she okay?" I suddenly asked.

"She has a slight concussion and a few cuts, but she'll be fine. Right now she's at the precinct filing charges against Mark and a huge restraining order." Alex explained.

"Good," I muttered. "When do I get out of here?"

Jack left to go find the doctor to find out, leaving Alex and I alone.

"I was so scared for you," He said quietly.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I didn't think it was going to end like that. Did you get hurt?"

"Nothing that time can't heal," He answered and kissed me. "The important thing is that you're okay and there's nothing left to do but go up from here."

"Ah, Miss MacQueen, how are you feeling?" The doctor said coming into the room.

"Good," I answered.

"Alright. So you have a broken arm and wrist that should heal quickly if you keep it in a cast and a minor concussion. That's the worst of the damage other than a few bumps and bruises here and there." He said, reading off the sheet. "You can leave at any time."

He left promptly and I got out of the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Oh Jesus Christ," I mumbled when I realized I was in one of those God awful paper dress things.

Alex chuckled and handed me a pair of sweats and a shirt.

"I love you," I said gratefully and slipped the pants on under the dress. I pulled it off and replaced it with the shirt, instantly feeling more comfortable.

We left to stuffy room and followed the arrows that pointed to the waiting room. I saw my mom walk in as we came out.

"Brooke!" She called and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I said.

She let go of me and we all started towards the exit. I suddenly started to worry about what was going to happen next. After this, it was almost guaranteed that mom would try to up and leave, but I couldn't do that.

The thought of leaving Alex and even Tara and Carmen festered in my mind while we walked to the car and the four of us got in. We dropped Jack and Alex off at Alex's and then drove home.

I was expecting the bomb shell of news about moving to be dropped any minute now, but as we both walked up to the door and entered the house, she said nothing.

In an unspoken agreement we both immediately started cleaning up the mess from last night. It's hard to believe that all this had happened less than 24 hours ago.

I was tense in anticipation, just waiting for her to pull me over and tell me I had to leave this place.

By the end of the night I was almost certifiable. This was so unlike her to not be trying to run away. When it came to fight or flight, mom always picked flight.

She was probably just waiting for things to settle I told myself as I awkwardly got into my pajamas. It's really not as easy as it seems with a cast. I crawled into bed, falling into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a really long time.

-x-

If the previous day had been weird, the next day was even weirder.

Alex picked me up like usual.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked him as we drove.

"Yeah, sure," He nodded.

"Can you not treat me like I'm fragile? Not assuming you were going to or anything, but I mean like, don't try to be over protective? I don't even know where I'm going with this so I'm just going to shut up now." I sighed.

Alex chuckled instead of taking offence like I thought he would. "I understand. You're a strong person and you don't want to be suffocated."

"At least one of us got what I was saying," I said. "Although, I might have to use you as a shield for when people start throwing tomatoes at me because I'm sure no one has forgotten Friday's events."

I tensed up again as we pulled in and got out of the car. I really wasn't ready to be here and face what I deserved but I didn't have a choice now.

I was expecting the name calling to start right away, but instead I was met with sympathetic looks and people mumbling sorrys.

"What's going on?" I asked Alex.

"The events made the news and everyone knows what happened." Alex explained. "I guess they feel like you've been through enough."

"You couldn't have told me this in the car?"

He shrugged and threw an arm around my shoulder, "Now what fun would that be?"

I sighed dramatically and he walked me to my class where Tara attacked me with questions that I answered in detail. She was shocked that I hadn't told anyone or done anything and kept asking why. I didn't really have an answer up until that point, but after what happened, it was mainly denied fear that something bad was going to happen if I did tell. Oh look, it happened.

I was expecting lunch to follow suit with the rest of the day and be eventless but Katie just wouldn't have that.

"Look, it's the slut of the century and her pimp," She teased as Alex, Jack and I walked to the cafeteria. "Jack, why are you hanging out with such scum?" She asked, pressing her chest against his, and tried to look innocent.

He stepped away from her, "Katie, shut the hell up. Don't even think in that messed up head of yours that I'd even consider being with you again."

"But Brooke chea—" She started.

"I know what Brooke did," Jack said shortly. "And as you can see, we're working it out."

Katie turned around to face me again, her face red in anger. "You bitch!"

"Excuse you; I'm not the desperate one here." I said calmly, trying to step around her but she wouldn't let me.

She glanced down at my arm and grinned. "Aw did the little princess finally get what she deserved?"

There was a small gasp from the group and Katie snickered. I raised my eyebrow, not showing much of a reaction.

"Too bad you've got a broken arm," She said sarcastically, "or I might have regretted saying that."

I nodded slightly and just as she turned to walk away I curled my left hand into a fist and hit her as hard as I could. She fell to the ground screaming like I had dropped acid on her. I couldn't hold back my laughter as everyone else started to point and laugh.

"Aw did the little princess finally get what she deserved?" I mocked before stepping over her with Jack and Alex behind me.

"Finally, someone put her in her place." Jack grinned as we walking into the cafeteria.

"I wish I had done it sooner," I said.

The rest of the day I went back to worrying about the moving thing. I decided on the way home I was just going to confront her so I could stop getting premature grey hairs.

I found her in the kitchen after school.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes?" She answered, looking over her shoulder from doing the dishes.

"A-are we going to move?" I blurted.

"Why would we do that?" She asked looking confused.

"I don't know. I just thought after what happened…" I trailed off.

"To be honest, I considered it," She admitted.

"What changed your mind?" I asked. "Assuming you did?"

"Seeing the way Alex looked at you." She said softly. "He loves you and I can tell you love him and there's no way I'm going to come between that."

I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mom was actually putting me before herself for once. I walked up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you," I said and let go.

I was so happy about this. I finally got to stick around in a place long enough to make memories. I found people I love and couldn't imagine how my life would be without them. Despite everything that had happened, I had a good feeling about Baltimore. I was glad I had opened up and let people in even though I had gotten hurt a lot. I realized that that's just part of life, and the pain was worth it in the end. But I think the best part is that I finally found a place where I belong.

-x-

Wow that was a terrible ending, sorry. And I didn't actually mean to make you guys wait. I forgot to finish this yesterday.

Anywhores, is anyone up for another story? It'll be ATL related of course and it will focus around Jack instead of Alex. But yeah, I'll start posting sometime this week. And don't forget to check out my band on youtube com/artificialxromance \m/ (:


End file.
